Through the Eyes of a Muggleborn: Year One
by Squirrelsareevil55
Summary: This is the story of Lily Evans' first year at Hogwarts through her eyes. Hogwarts is a strange and magical place to a muggleborn.Read along as she meets new people, learns new spells and becomes the victim of many of the Marauders pranks.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is Lily Evans first year at Hogwarts, from how she got her letter, meeting the Marauders, and Quidditch lessons. I hope you think it's ok (It's only my second fanfiction-the other one is Harry Potter as well- so I hope it's not to bad.)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or else I probably wouldn't be writing this- though I THINK I own Maria Duner and the owls.**

I was also not sure about what Dumbledore had achieved when they went to school so I just used it all. I also do not know the days that each day fell on so I'm just making it up as I go along.

Chapter 1: The Letter

As Lily sat on her bed, reading a book, she heard a light tapping on her bedroom window. Her heart began to pound in her chest as she walked over to her window. As she pulled back the drapes, the first thing she saw was a bundle of charcoal black feathers with something tied to its leg. As she opened her window, it tumbled in, and landed with loud thud on her desk. She reached out her shaking hands and slowly untied the letter. The owl, relieved of its duty, flew away. Normally, this would have shocked Lily, but she was prepared. She unrolled the parchment, her eyes scanning over the page that read:

Hogwarts School _of _Witchcraft _and_ Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss. Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. Someone will be over within the week to explain.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

She had wanted to believe that Sev was telling the truth. No matter what Petunia said, she believed Sev.

"Mom, Dad!"

As her parents rushed into her room their looks of fear were replaced by looks of confusion. Wordlessly, she handed them the letter. Their identical expressions went from confusion, to shock, back to confusion, and then to…well Lily couldn't explain it. Then it all came out. She told them everything Sev had told her. It was like her mouth had a mind of its own.

When she was done her mother said, "Well, I wonder when this person…deputy head mistress McGoogal-'' "McGonagall" Lily interrupted. "Yes McGonagall, will be here."

Just as she had finished that sentence another owl flew into her room through her already opened window. As Lily untied the parchment from it's leg, her parents just stood there, mesmerized by the owls large eyes. This next letter was less official, Lily noticed, and read:

Dear Miss. Evans,

I will visit your house on July 2nd at 5:00 P.M.

Yours Sincerely,

Deputy Headmistress,

Minerva McGonagall

Today was only the 22nd June.

"Well, that's very interesting. Umm…I really should be going to pick up Tuney soon; coming Lily?" Her father asked after reading the letter. Lily, realizing that the longer she kept this from her sister the better, responded, "Umm…I think I'll stay here."

As her father left to pick up her sister from Maria Duner's house, a very spoiled, mean girl who bit the heads off of dolls, Lily quietly sat on her bed reading the supply list. Her mother came over and sat behind her and started gently stroking her hair.

"Don't worry. Your father is just shocked is all."

"It's not him I'm worried about."

"She'll except it. Don't worry honey."

"How do you know?"

"You should get some sleep honey. You've had a long day.

Lily, deciding that she should not press the matter any further, said goodnight and got ready for bed.

She had a dreamless sleep that night.

**A/N: Please R and R! Tell me if you think I should continue or not! ******

**-Squirrelsareevil55-**


	2. Telling Tuney and Sev

**A/N: If some of this doesn't make sense, sorry, I was listening to music while "typing" it, and I don't think well while listening to music. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way. **

As Lily opened her eyes slightly, a blinding light burned her eyes. She closed them quickly. Taking a deep breath, she opened them slowly. When they were completely opened she noticed something she hadn't before. Her sister sat on the chair at Lily's desk, an impatient look upon her face.

"Well?!" She said in an agitated voice. "Umm…yes?" Lily responded. "Mum and Dad said you had to tell me something." Petunia answered, in a voice that sounded angry, yet, if Lily was hearing right, curious.

Lily, deciding on how to explain everything, still sat there, which, of course, made Petunia even angrier. "If you're not going to tell me than I'll ask Mum and Dad!"

She started to get up but before she could walk away Lily quickly said, "Wait! I'll tell you!" Petunia just stood there, staring at Lily. "I'm a…a…a…" "_A_ what! Spit it out already!" Petunia practically yelled.

"I'm a witch!"

"Oh." And with that, Petunia fainted.

***

Lily was standing over Petunia's bed when she started to stir.

"Tuney? Are you alright?" Lily asked, her voice full of concern.

"G-g-get away from me!" Petunia screamed. Oh no! She doesn't know who I am! "It's me Tuney, Lily." "I know who you are. What you are. You're a…a…a FREAK!" She had yelled this last word. Her first screams had not been loud enough for her parents to here but this one had been. Unfortunately for Lily she had heard it too. She knew her sister would react something like this, but she hadn't thought it would be this bad. "Petunia, what's wrong?!" Her father asked. "Get this…_thing_ away from me!" Lily noticed that it sounded as though her sister were talking about a bug. A giant, slimy bug. A giant, slimy bug that a three year old might love to step on. Having heard enough, Lily ran to her room. She slammed her door and lay down on her bed, crying. She could hear the muffled voices of her parents as they said, "Maybe I should go check on her" That was the worried voice of her mum. "Just give her some time to herself." At least her dad understood how she was feeling.

She lay there for a few minutes, sobbing, but couldn't stand the silence. She needed to talk to someone, but that someone was not in her house.

***

Lily had never snuck out before. No matter how nervous she was though she knew she had to do this. Her window creaked a bit when she opened it, but not enough that her parents could hear. Seeing as she was only on the first floor she could just climb right out the window. When she was safely out she decided that she might need to get out of plain sight. So pretending as though she was one of those spies, she rolled behind a bush. Now, safely undercover of the bush, she looked around, checking to see if the coast was clear.

She decided to go for it. She stood up from behind the bush and started running. She didn't stop running until she got to the neighborhood park. When she finally stopped she had a stitch in her side. As she was still trying to catch her breath, she saw the person she was looking for. Sitting on one of the swings was a thin, pale boy with greasy black hair with baggy clothes on. "Sev!" Lily yelled while running over to him. The boy looked at Lily, his facial expression a mixture of shock and happiness. "Oh, hi Lily," he greeted her. "Did you get your letter!?" she asked him. "Oh, yes I did." he replied. As he looked up at her the sun shined off his face and she thought she saw a tear streak. "Sev, have they been…um…" This was a very personal matter for her to be asking about, but she didn't want her best friend to be upset so she continued. "Have they been fighting again?" "Well, no more than usual, but, well…it got worse when I got my letter." he said.

"Oh Sev, I'm so sorry!" She embraced him in a hug (Which she was quite proud of seeing how difficult it was to do with him sitting and her standing.), which he returned (With great difficulty of course!) but she could tell he was still upset because it was a very stiff hug. "Well, we'll be going to Hogwarts together soon!" She had only said that to make him feel better of course but she thought it did the trick. "My letter said that on the 2nd of July someone was coming to explain everything to my parents and me! Won't that be exciting?!" "Of course Lily." He gave her a look that was meant for her and her only. Of course she didn't realize his. They sat there and talked for a little while before Lily realized that she had better get going before her parents noticed her absence. She said good-bye and broke into a run.

When she got home she hurried to her window. When she got there she saw a closed window and an angry mother looking straight at her.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE Read and Review. If you do, you will get an invisible "You're awesomeful!" stamp (The fact that it's invisible makes it all the more special!).**


	3. July 2nd

**A/N: Okay so this chapter is two chapters I put together (A filler chapter and a chapter chapter) because I thought that the first part of the chapter is pretty boring and not very interesting. Enjoy! =) **

Lily had never been grounded. Ever. Not when she had accidently broken her mothers' favorite vase or when she lost her sister's favorite doll. But then again there was a first for everything wasn't there? She would just have to deal with the boringness in her life and the fact that Petunia was using up the happiness that should have been spent on Lily receiving her Hogwarts acceptance letter.

**9:10 A.M.**

When Lily woke up on the 2nd of July she did not realize what the date was. As she started to get dressed she caught a glimpse of the calendar. She let out a small shriek. She had been waiting for what felt like forever for today and now it had finally came. Her father called out to her "Lily-kins? Are you okay dear?" Having forgotten about her little shrieking episode Lily was confused. When realization finally dawned on her she called down "Fine dad!"

After Lily was done getting dressed she went into the kitchen with a silly grin plastered on her face.

Her mother was cooking scrambled eggs and bacon while her father was reading the morning paper. Petunia was not present. "So you must have noticed the date then?" her mother asked. "Of course I have!" "What time is our visitor coming honey?" her father asked "5:00 dear" her mother said. Just then Petunia came down the stairs and Lily thought her horse-like face looked smug about something. Lily decided to push that thought away and enjoy her breakfast.

**10:15 A.M.**

Lil was bored. More bored than usual. Time seemed to be passing at an excruciatingly slow rate.

**12:39 P.M.**

Lily wasn't the least bit hungry, however her mother made her eat something. Whatever it was, Lily had no idea, but she forced it down.

**3:36 P.M.**

Tick, tock ,tick, tock. The clock made that annoying noise as always. It never changed. It probably never would. But, Lily thought, soon my tune will change.

**4:15 P.M.**

When dinner came Lily ate it as fast as she could, again barely noticing or tasting it.

**4:57 P.M.**

Lily, her mum, her dad and Petunia sat in the parlor waiting for their guest. Lily's palms were sweating because she was so excited. Her parents were looking like giddy school children, whilst Petunia looked thoroughly outraged. But as the clocked chimed 5: oo Petunia's facial expression quickly changed from anger to anticipation.

***

5: 00 came and went. It was now 5:45. Petunia seemed quite pleased while her parents seemed disappointed. No one was as disappointed as Lily was however. She had REALLY wanted to believe Sev. Oh, she would give him a piece of her mind for lying to her. For filling her head with thoughts of dragons and dementors and a sorting hat! "Cheer up Lily. At least now you don't have to go to some freak school. Everything is back to normal now." Lily gave her sister a disgusted look and ran off to her room.

A few minutes later Lily heard her doorbell ring.

**A/N: *in sarcastic voice* Hmmm…I wonder who that could possibly be?! I guess you'll just have to read and review to find out! :)**


	4. A Furry Visitor

**A/N: This chapter takes place right after Lily heard the doorebell ring.**

**Disclaimer: The only way I own Harry Potter is in my little head. **

Lily rushed from her room to the hallway where her front door was located and saw her parents and sister already gathered there. "Go on dear, open it." Her mother told her. As she closed the short distance between her and the door her hand slowly reached out. She grabbed the knob and gave it a turn. What greeted her eyes did not look like a deputy headmistress at all. It wasn't even a human! It was a tabby cat. It's bright yellow eyes stared at Lily and she felt as though it could see through to her soul. "What…" Mr. Potter began but stopped when the tabby cat started to shudder a bit and ,out of nowhere, instead of a cat staring at them it was a woman! Her black hair was pulled back into a tight bun, though there were a few loose strands and you coulde tell there was some grey hair starting to appear. She wore emerald green robes and had glasses sitting on the edge of her nose.

"You are Miss. Lily Evans I presume?" she asked. " you Proffesor McGonagall?"Lily replied. A hint of a smile was on the womans face as she said "Yes I am. And you must be Mr. and Mrs. Evans" she said directing her attention to Lily's parents who were peering around the door and Lily, with gleeful expressions on there faces. Snapping out of her daze Mrs. Potter said "Um, yes would you like to come in,Proffessor McGoogal?" "Yes I would like that, but it is McGonagall" She said, and even though she was correcting a mistake Lily could tell she was amused.

Petunia sat in an isolated part of the room in an armchair, while Lily, her mum, and her dad sat on the sofa. Seeing there was nowhere else to sit, Proffesor McGonagall took what looked like a stick out of her robes and with a quick sweep of it, a chair appeared in front of them. Realizing that this was not a stick Lily asked "Is that a wand!?" "Yes, it is. I can tell you are very curious Miss. Evans. You would do well in my house" McGonagall stated. Lily gave her a confused look but she ignored this. "Please excuse my lateness as I had other future Hogwarts students to attend to." "That's quite alright" Lily's father answered. From across the room a very quiet "Hmmph!" was made but nobody but Lily and McGonagall heard it. McGonagall chose to ignore it but gave Lily a look that made it seem like she understood.

"Well you all must be wanting to know more about the education at Hogwarts,so that is why I am hear. To tell you what you need to know. At Hogwarts young witches and wizards are taught how to use and control their magical abilities and help them decide their future career in the magical world while interacting with their peers. There are the main courses taught such as Charms, Potions, and of course, my class, Transfiguration.

Every student is sorted into a house at the Sorting Ceremony. They will be placed into a house that best represents their personal qualities. These four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."

She had said this last house with a bit of unease though only Lily noticed seeing as her parents were to excited and her sister was to busy pouting in the corner, trying to receive some sort of attention. Lily knew to expect this though because Sev had told her that people didn't like Slyhterin much because they thought theywere bad people though he couldn't quite find the right word for what they were. When Lily supplied the word misunderstood he gratefully accepted the term and put it to rest.

"I am the Head of Gryffindor house." She said with pride in her voice. Severus had also said that Gryffindors were airheads and as shallow as a kiddie pool. As soon as he said this she immediately disliked that house, which seemed to please him, and when he asked what house she wanted to be in she had replied "I don't care what house I'm in, as long as we're together.".

Proffessor McGonagall didn't seem like a shallow airhead though, Lily observed. Lily pushed the memory away, trying to enjoy this moment.

"I must know your decision by the 31st of July. Term begins September 1st. Once Lily was sure Proffesor McGonagall was done speaking she answered "Well of course I'll be going! Won't I Mum? Dad?" She faced her mother and father now.

They looked at eachother for a moment and silently agrred to themelves and her dad said "She will be attending."

"I was hoping you would say that. I can already tell you'll be an excellant student!Here is your train ticket. Now, do you have your supply list? (At this Lily nodded.) Let me explain how to get to Diagon Alley and Platform 9 ¾ .

And with that Lily and her parents listened while Petunia marched up to her room, dissapointed and mad.

**A/N: When Lily goes to The Leaky Cauldron she will know how to show it to her parents so sorry for not explaining it! Please read and review (Don't worry it should get better once she is at Hogwarts!) :)**


	5. You can't see it?

**A/N: So far this story is being told in a 3****rd****person POV but it is going to be from Lily's POV. If I go back to a 3****rd****person POV I will say so. I may have made some mistakes so it will probably sound like 3****rd****person in some parts but I am not really used to writing POV. Oh, and I'm not sure what a parking lot is in England so I just called it a parking lot. I know this chapter is really boring but please enjoy! : P**

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter and its characters in NO way.**

Chapter 5: You can't see it?

*Lily's POV*

"I hope to see you soon at Hogwarts, Lily." Professor McGonagall said to me.

As my parents said their good-bye's to Professor McGonagall, I walked her to the door.

"Until September 1st." McGonagall said, and with that she disappeared with a loud "pop".

I stared around in amazement as I thought: maybe I'll be able to do that someday!

I walked back into the parlor and plopped down on the couch. My parents then came out of the kitchen.

"Your father and I have decided that we will take you school shopping tomorrow. You understood the Professor when she explained how to get there?" My mother said.

"Yes." I replied a bit upset that she thought I wouldn't be listening.

"Okay then, well, um, you should get ready for bed then Lily. Goodnight dear." My dad said, giving me a kiss on the cheek and leaving. My mother said goodnight as well, gave me a kiss, and left.

Well, I better get to bed than. I got up and walked into my room, closing the door as I did so. Was it just me or were my parents acting a bit…strange? No, I must be really exhausted and I can't make sense of anything anymore. Yeah that's it.

I lay down in my bed and slowly drifted in to sleep, dreaming of Diagon Alley.

**A few sleeping hours later**

"Lily, get up. Lily. LILY wake up!" As I opened my eyes I searched my room for the disturbance. As usual the voice practically causing my ears to bleed was Petunia.

"Mum wants you up and dressed so you she and dad can drop me off at Maria's and take you to your FREAK stores." Petunia said, and with that she left.

As I got up I made my bed and put on a pair of jeans and a tank top. I then brushed my teeth and headed to the kitchen.

When I arrived at my destination my mom was running around like a mad woman screaming stuff about being late and money and chickens. Trying to avoid being murdered, I got a bowl and poured some cereal and milk in it.

"Hurry up Petunia!" my mother shrieked up the stairs.

Seriously, what was wrong with her today? Or what I should be asking is, what is the thing that has inhabited my mum's body and started reeking havoc?

"Almost done with your breakfast Lily!?" Oh no, the "thing" is talking to me. What should I do? Do I answer her? Do I continue eating?

Luckily I didn't have to do either of those because my mother had chosen my father as her next target. What she said to him I have no idea, I was trying to finish my breakfast without being drowned in my cereal.

When everyone was done with what needed to be done my mum finally calmed down. It turns out Petunia had to be at Maria's house to "…prepare for the up-coming school year." My mum and dad assumed this meant studying when it really meant shopping. You see, how can I put this nicely? My sister isn't really the study type. She is more of the type of person that oohs and awes over clothes and giggles when a boy asks her for a pencil, thinking it means "I love you with all my heart and this pencil you are giving to me is a token of our love. I will only think of you when writing with it."

We got into our car and my father started driving.

I wonder what Hogwarts will be like? I wonder what the other students will be like. I hope they won't be like the students at my other school, always thinking they are better then you. I didn't have many friends at my school but the people I hung out with occasionally I wasn't really close enough to to care if I never saw them again.

As the car slowed to a stop Petunia got out of the car, said goodbye to mum and dad, slammed the car door shut and disappeared into Maria's house without so much as a sound towards me. I can't believe that my sister and I have drifted apart so quickly. I used to be her best friend until I started to hang out with Severus. Then of course getting the letter made everything worse. Maybe once she realized how happy I am she will be happy for me.

We can't be there already. My dad had pulled into a parking lot and stopped the car.

"Are we there already?" I said.

"We are just a few blocks away from where we should be. So, yes we are." My father said.

I had noticed how my father said _where we should be_, but decided it was best to ignore. It could have just been a slip of the tongue.

I got out of the car and started following my parents. After they stopped walking I looked up and noticed a shabby looking pub. I started forward to make for the door but when I glanced back at my parents they were just staring around as if looking for something. Oh right. Hadn't Professor McGonagall said something about them not being able to see it? Guessing that was the answer, because my parents were standing in the middle of a packed London street staring around and practically getting run over by some angry looking people, I said,

"It's right here."

My parents exchanged a quick glance with each other and came to my side.

Checking around to make sure nobody was paying us any mind, as Professor McGonagall had told me to, I reached out for the door. When I got inside, my parents following, my eyes had to take a couple of seconds to adjust to the change of light. I looked at my parents, who were staring around, and figured that now that they had been in here they could see it.

Just then the barman approached us.

"Hello, my name is Tom. I believe you are going to be attending Hogwarts this year. Am I correct?"

Before my parents, who were barely paying attention in the first place, could answer I said, "Yes I am. My name is Lily Evans, and these are my parents."

"How lovely to meet you Lily. Well I presume you will be needing help getting to Diagon Alley.?"

"Yes sir, thank-you."

As we walked by a few tables I noticed that the "customers" in this pub were very "introvertish", keeping to themselves and staying hidden in the shadows. Though Tom was a fairly nice person I couldn't help but want to leave this place immediately. I also couldn't help but moving a little closer to my father, who, sensing my discomfort, wrapped his arm around me.

Tom led us out of the bar and into a small courtyard. Just then, catching me off guard, Tom said,

"Will you please come here Miss. Evans?" I nodded and stepped toward him.

"Whenever you come here, you will need to go to the brick that is three up and two across. Then you must tap it three times. Go on try it." He said pushing me forward a bit.

I went forward and tapped it like he said, meanwhile memorizing exactly where it was.

When I was done tapping it the brick started to wiggle a bit and then in the middle a small hole appeared which gradually grew wider and wider and, finally an archway formed there. Amazed, my parents and I stared, dumbstruck.

"Have fun shopping." Tom said and with that he disappeared back into the bar, the archway starting to go away as well, but before it could we stepped out into what could be none other than Diagon Alley.

**A/N: In case you were wondering, no, introvertish is not a real word (not according o my spell check at least) but when I put that in there I meant someone who was acting like an introvert. Please review! That little green button is just calling-NO-singing your name. You don't even have to write a long review; just the words good or bad are fine w/ me. ~Squirrelsareevil55~ :D**


	6. Going to Gringotts

**A/N: Thanks to ****Sunshineex3, and HarryndGinny4eva for adding this story to their favorite stories list and .heart and ****Batamut** **for adding it to their Story Alert! Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: Unless they have changed the alphabet there are no J's in my name whatsoever. Poor me. :(**

Chapter 6: Going to Gringotts

***Lily's POV***

As I took a tentative step forward I noticed from the corner of my eyes the awed looks on my parents faces. I couldn't help but thinking, 'Ha, that serves you right for doubting it!'.

Remembering another key detail in our little shopping trip I said "Well why don't ask someone where this Gringotts bank is?"

When my parents snapped out of their reverie they looked around at the passerby. I looked as well and noticed that most of them were wearing unusual looking cloaks, and some odd looking hats, that immediately brought back a painful memory:

***Lily's Flashback***

I slowly shuffled down the dusty road that led towards Severus' house. As I passed some trees his house came into view. It wasn't big, no not big at all, yet it had a slightly…magical look about it. Yes, magical. Well that's what only I would call it. Others might say it looked a bit trashy but I thought it had a magical quality about it.

I had reached the front door and had put a hand out and was about to knock when I heard a loud "Thunk."

Then Severus stumbled out of the house and was slammed the door. He quickly spun around and was face-to-face with me.

"Oh, Lily, I didn't see you there!"

"Are you okay Sev? What happ…" That was when I noticed there was a rather large cut on Severus' forehead. Before I could ask what happened, a small, frail looking woman had come out as well. She had ratty looking dark blue robes on and her hair was in a messy ponytail, but she bore an uncanny resemblance to Severus. I of course assumed this was a relative but I would have never thought it to be his mother.

"Severus you should not have said that to him!" The woman had spoken, in a drawling monotone, yet there was a hint of fear in her tone. It was then the woman had noticed me.

"Oh, hello there. And who might you be. Are you a friend of Severus's? I would invite you in but…umm…" She had said this all very quickly.

"This is Lily, mum. We'll just leave."

With that he pulled me away and walked briskly away from his house heading in the direction of the neighborhood park.

We walked in silence. I decided I would confront him when we got to the park.

When he came to a stop I took a deep breath and was about to speak when Sev beat me to the punch.

"What were you doing there?!" He said this all in a very malicious voice. Wait, he had NO right to be mad at ME!

"Excuse me!? You have no right to be mad at me. I just came to see you. What was that noise? Why do you have a cut on your face?" I practically screamed this all out.

I tried to calm down and after a moment or two I said in a gentler voice, "Sev, what happened?"

He gave me an incredulous look then his face got a sadder look to it and he broke out into tears.

Then he told me everything. I mean EVERYTHING. How his parents were constantly fighting and eventually, today, he just snapped, he yelled at his father. And his father hit him. Then he threw something at him.

At that moment I knew Sev and I were going to be best friends forever. He needed me, and deep down, I knew I needed him too.

***End of Flashback***

"Yes, you're right Lily. Um, excuse me Ma'am but where can I find Gringotts bank?" My father had approached a middle aged witch and asked her.

She gave him a disbelieving look but told him that it was just at the end of the street and that we couldn't miss it.

My parents and I walked until we reached the end of the road. Along the way my parents were, of course, ogling over everything they saw and I must admit I was as well. The witch was right, we couldn't miss it. I don't know how we hadn't seen it before.

Gringotts bank was huge. No it was ginormous! It was a pure white building and it towered over all of the other buildings. As we walked up the steps I noticed a small creature with a wrinkled face and long fingers and feet. I remembered Sev telling me about them. They must be the goblins. When we walked past him he bowed to us. My father then opened the door for us and we walked inside to be facing a second pair of doors. I noticed that engraved on the doors were the words:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed,_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay those dearly in return._

_So if you seek beneath our floors,_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware,_

_Of finding more than treasure there,_

I looked at my parents and figured they must have read the sign as well, seeing as their faces were contorted into similar looks of shock.

As though he had shaken himself awake my father "snapped out" of it and opened this set of doors.

If I had thought that the outside of Gringotts was something then the inside was REALLY something.

It seemed we were in an immeasurable marble hall. There were more goblins on stools sitting behind a large counter. They were doing multiple things, such as, weighing coins and looking at stones through eyeglasses. Others were showing people in and out of doors leading off the hall.

My mum started off to the counter in the middle of the room, my father and I following closely at her heels. There was a small line in which we waited in until there was a goblin 'free'.

"How can I help you today?" The goblin asked. He had a very intimidating voice and seemed like the meanest of the goblins around him.

"Yes, we would like to exchange our money for some…wizard's money." My mother supplied.

"Oh I see…Well…" The goblin and my parents continued to talk while my mind began to wander. I glanced around the hall and noticed a bench near a wall close to us. I mumbled to my parents that I was going to sit over there.

I sat down and continued watching the other witches and wizards. I noticed some that looked to be about my age and I figured I would probably see them at Hogwarts. I stole a glance at my parents and they were still talking with the goblin and had some money out. When I turned back around I saw a girl who looked my age starting to walk towards me.

When she had reached me I saw that she has dark brown hair to her hips and light blue eyes.

"Hi! I'm Jenna Hobbs! What's your name? Are you going to Hogwarts too? What year?" She was talking very fast so that Lily just barely understood what she had said.

"Oh, I'm Lily Evans. This will be my first year at Hogwarts as well." I introduced myself.

"Oh, well maybe we'll be sorted into the same house. What house do you want to be sorted into?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure. What about you?"

"Well, I'm just hoping they'll sort me. I mean, what if they say there was a mistake and I have to go home? You see, I'm muggleborn."

"Oh really?" Finally, someone who was just as nervous as I was. "I am as well. I'm every bit as nervous as you."

"Jenna it's time to go!" A woman with light brown had called her.

"Coming mum! See you around Lily!" And with that she walked towards her mum and they exited the bank together.

Well now I know one more person at Hogwarts. She seemed nice enough. Just then my parents came to me and explained how the whole money process worked in the wizarding world. They had exchanged enough so we were set for the day and a little extra just incase.

When we exited the bank my parents asked me what was on my list. I read it aloud:

**Hogwarts School **

_Of _**Witchcraft **_and _**Wizardry**

**Uniform**

First year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black)

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

**Course Books**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _

by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Draughts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and where to Find Them _

by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

by Quentin Trimble

**Other Equipment**

1 wand

1cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

I finished reading the list and my parents and I looked at each other and shared knowing glances. This was going to be one LONG shopping trip.

**A/N: I know this supply list isn't really reliable (Newt Scamander probably went to school w/ them because I read somewhere that Luna married his nephew or something like that) but I decided that I am going to say the list just never really changed from when Lily went to school to when Harry did. I mean if they can have the same potions book (HBP) then why can't the others be the same? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was going to make it completely different and have the Gringotts trip **_**really**_** short but it was longer then I expected so I just finished it like this (I'm also to tired to do more for now.) PLEASE R&R! :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is probably going to be a ****very ****short chapter. Sorry! I just have to get their shopping trip over with. It's really starting to bore me and I really don't like this chapter. Here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter in no way…unless I have amnesia and am really J. K. Rowling. But what are the chances of that?**

**Chapter 7: Finishing a Shopping Trip with a Bit of Eavesdropping **

I stood in the middle of Diagon Alley with my parents trying to decide what to get first. My father, being the bookish man he was, wanted to get my course books first, whereas my mother thought we should go to get my robes first. I of course wanted to get my wand first but as soon as I expressed my idea, my parents were against it.

"Honey, why don't we wait and get your wand last?"

I however did not want to get my wand last. A wand seemed to be the one item that really connected me to the magical world the most, in my opinion. My parents would not see it that way though, so with great reluctance I agreed to wait until we had gotten everything else before we got my wand.

First we went to a store called Madame Malkins to get my robes. When that painful thing was over-I really don't like being fitted for clothes- we went to the Apothecary. This was by far my least favorite shop.

When we had walked in a strong smell of rotten eggs met my nose. There were jars of powders and herbs on shelves. Up against one were a barrel of beetle eyes and a few jars of butterfly wings.

I looked up at my parents and gave them a look that said 'Can we please get out of here?' And upon looking at my face my father nodded to me and we hurried up and got the ingredients I would need.

After quite some time all that was left on my list were my books and my wand.

As soon as we walked into Flourish and Blotts I knew at once this was my favorite store we had been to. The aroma of fresh parchment was in the air.

"Well, this store is a whole lot better than that Apothecary." my dad murmured.

"Dad!" Though I found that to be a bit rude I found it very funny. I tried to stifle my laughs but I couldn't seem to. Soon I burst out laughing an my parents did soon after.

Customers started staring but frankly, we did not care.

When we had bought all of my books, including an extra book, Hogwarts a History, during the check-out process we had received stern looks from the cashier, we left and I realized that I would be getting the one thing I had wanted most to get.

"So we'll be getting my wand now?!" My parents didn't answer me and I swear there is a hint of an upset look on their faces. Maybe I'm just imagining things…again.

When the door of Olivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. opened a tiny bell clanged, which startled me.

It was very dark in the store and looked like a library very much, but instead of books stacked everywhere, there were slim boxes. It took me a couple of seconds to notice an old man standing in a corner. He had wide eyes that mesmerized me.

Out of nowhere he said, " Good Morning."

"Hello, we're…umm…looking for a…wand." My father said.

"Yes well, come here young lady." He motioned me toward him.

I stepped forward a bit too eagerly and a few boxes I hadn't noticed on a shelf near me fell.

I then hastily tried to pick them up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"It's quite alright. We might as well start here!"

What? I had no idea _what_ he was talking about, but hey might as well roll with it right?

"And what might your name be?"

"Lily. Lily Evans. And these are my parents."

Without answering he said, "Here take this." and started shoving a wand into my hand. It was thick and short and felt uncomfortable in my hand.

"Well, go on!"

What on earth is he talking about? Has he gone mad?

"Here, give it a nice flick!"

Oookkkaayyy…

I moved my hand in a swift flicking motion. Next thing I know, boxes are flying off the shelves. That was not good.

"Nope!" he said simply. He then hurried around and grabbed another wand.

Let's just say I tried 4 more wands until:

"Hm. Try this. Ten and a quarter inches. Swishy, made of willow.

I waved the wand in a similar manner as I had the others and sudden warmth flowed to my fingers. Then sparks like fireworks shot out of the end of the wand. This was _my _wand.

* * *

I was in the bathroom getting ready for bed.

"But what if…" Huh? What were my parents saying? They rarely argued and when they did it was about stupid little things.

Should I? No. It's to risky. After getting into trouble for sneaking out, I don't think I can risk getting caught spying on my parents.

But then again, they could be talking about me!

Okay, deep breathes Lily. Just do it.

I crept out of my room and stood outside of my kitchen door.

"She's only 11 Mary. Who knows?"

"Yes but, you saw how happy she looked today. We can't take that away from her."

"I don't know but we shouldn't rush into things."

"Who says we're rushing!"

"Look I'm just saying-''

And of course I had to be leaning closer and closer to the door at that moment. And of course we had to have a swinging door (You know, when I'm older, I'm going to have a serious talk with whoever invented swinging doors.). And of course I fell into the kitchen at that moment.

**A/N: I know I know TERRIBLE (w/ a capital T) chapter. I had writer's block and just wanted to get this over with. Please review, it helps a bunch!**


	8. Leaving Causes Fights

**A/N: Okay, so let's say this chapter is set the morning of September 1****st****. Lily's parents pretended like they weren't fighting. Now here is the big day! Please R & R!**

And all I saw was a dark green light. It filled my head, so powerful it felt like my brain would explode. Then I woke up.

I sat upright and felt a quick shot of pain go through my neck.

Just then my door was opened. My mom stood there, a towel wrapped around her soaking wet head.

"Hurry up Lily! We're going to be late!"

Late? Late for what? Oh crap! The train!

I ran into the bathroom and turned the water in the shower on hot, then quickly undressed and got in. As I let the hot water wash over my face, I felt a surge of relief. I was finally getting away from the ever growing bickering of my parents. Ever since we had gotten home from Diagon Alley, they seemed to be talking less and less.

When I was done with my shower I got dressed and brushed my teeth. My dad must've put my trunks in the car, seeing as they were no longer in my room.

When I arrived in the kitchen I was eyeing the muffins on the table but just as I was about to grab one my mother interrupted my stomach about to be satisfied.

"Lily, there's no time! Come along! We have to go!" She then proceeded to grab my arm and drag me along.

Not in the mood to be covered in dirt while on a train, I hurried up and got into the car. What surprised me the most was not the fact that there was an owl in a cage but the fact that Petunia was already sitting in the backseat.

"Hello Petunia."

She just sniffed and pretended as though I wasn't there. Well this should be fun.

When we arrived at King's Cross, my father grabbed my luggage and put it on a cart while my mother started inspecting me.

"Well, I guess you're as ready as you'll ever be darling. Now, what platform do you have to go to again?"

As I fumbled for my ticket that was in my pocket Petunia stared at me with a look of impatience on her face.

"9 ¾."

"Oh yes, that's right. How could I forget? You remember how to get there?"

"Yes, mum. You just run straight at, making sure not to be seen by muggles-"

"Shhh! People could hear you Lily! Bunch of freaks if you ask me…" That was the first I had heard something come out of Petunia's mouth all morning, and was it pleasant? No, though it was better then the silent treatment. I decided to take it as progress and ignore it, but still.

We searched for platforms 9 and 10 and when we finally found them I looked around to make sure nobody was watching us.

"I'll go first I guess." I took a deep breath and ran straight at the platforms. I was in and out quickly. Well at least that's over. Then suddenly my dad came through with Petunia and they were shortly followed by my mum. Petunia's face had a look of shock on it and a hint of fear.

Well, since mum and dad are busy talking I might as well talk to Petunia.

"Tuney, can I talk to you?" The look on her face clearly said no, but I wasn't going to give up. "Please?"

"Fine, but make it quick, the sooner you leave for your weird little school the better."

I ignored this and began. "I know you're upset, but I'm no different then you." If looks could kill I'd be in the ground by now. "Look…I'm sorry, Tuney, I'm sorry! Listen-"

I grabbed her arm and she tried to pull away but I held tight. "Maybe once I'm there-no listen, Tuney! Maybe once I'm there, I'll be able to go to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind!"

"I don't want to go!" She said as she pulled her arm out of grip. "You think I want to go to some stupid castle and learn to be a-a-"

She then scanned the people on the platform with her eyes. All of the students with their owls, and cats, and black robes.

"-you think I want to be a—a freak?"

Out of all the times she had called me this I thought I could handle it, but no, not his time. As hard as I tried to stop my tears from flowing I couldn't help it and soon my vision was blinded by salty tears.

"I am not a freak!" I said. "That's a horrible thing to say."

"That's where you're going. A special school for freaks. You and that Snape boy…weirdos, that's what you two are."

My fight went on with Petunia and things just got worse and worse. She had found out about me reading her letter to Dumbledore. I have to admit that was not my finest moment.

My parents left me with a long, teary good bye and Petunia left with a muttered see ya. I ran onto the train and started looking for an empty compartment. Just then the train started moving and I unsteadily started walking again and I found a compartment whose only occupants were two boys. One had short but messy hair and glasses and the other with wavy hair to his shoulder. When I opened the door they briefly glanced at me then ignored me as I sat down in the corner. Then the compartment door opened again and in came Severus, in his Hogwarts robes, beaming at me. Well, he was beaming until he saw my tear streaked face.

"Lily what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk to you!"

"Why not?"

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

"So what?"

I gave him a look of hate and said, "So she's my sister!"

"She's only—" But I didn't hear him because I was to preoccupied wiping my eyes.

"But we're going! This is it! We're going to Hogwarts!"

I nodded and though I still felt bad I couldn't help but smile.

"You'd better be in Slytherin.

"Slytherin?" It was the boy with the glasses and messy hair who had said this. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave wouldn't you", he asked the other boy.

"My whole family has been in Slytherin", he said.

"Blimey", he said, "and I thought you seemed alright!"

The boy then grinned. "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

The boy then lifted what seemed to be an invisible sword. " 'Gryfindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."

Severus then made a tiny, pained noise, which made the boy turn on him. "Got a problem with that?"

"No," Severus said, though anyone could tell that he was lying. "If you'd rather be brawny then brainy—"

"Where're you hoping to go seeing as you're neither?" The second boy said. The first boy then started laughing. I had had enough. I stood up and looked from the first boy to the second.

"Come on Severus, let's find another compartment."

"Oooooo…"

As they left the boys imitated my voice and tried to trip Sev.

"See ya, Snivelus!"

Hopefully I won't be sorted into the same house as them!

We found a compartment that had nobody in it. Severus looked like he was about to punch something and I knew I had to calm him down. "You shouldn't listen to what they said."

"How can I not?" He was starting to breathe very heavily and when his eyes met mine he quickly looked down.

"Look at me Sev." He slowly raised his eyes so they were level with my green ones. "Don't listen to them. You're probably twice as brave and twice as smart as them." What I had said I absolutely meant, I just hoped Sev would know I had.

After thinking over what I had said his face broke out into a grin and he said, "You're right Lily. Thanks."

"No problem."

Just then our compartment door flew open and a lady pushing a trolley full of candy said, "Food from the trolley dears?"

Severus declined but I decided mum and dad won't mind if I bought something. After all, I hadn't eaten breakfast and I was starving! I asked for a couple of things, which I had know idea what they were. They had names like 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans' and 'Chocolate Frogs'. Severus stared at my candy and I offered him some.

"I decided to try 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans', but before I could Severus said, "Be careful. Those can have good and bad flavors."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean they have regular flavors like cotton candy and cherry, but they also have spinach and vomit flavored."

I decided to stay away from the beans and ate a licorice wand instead.

"So, are you nervous Sev?"

"Not really, I mean a little bit but not much."

His face said otherwise. He looked paler then usual and I think he was sweating.

"Well, no matter what we'll always be friends, agreed?"

"Agreed."

The door opened once again and an older boy walked in with his Hogwarts robes on and a shiny badge on his chest.

"You should start getting dressed, we'll be arriving soon." And with that he left.

I looked out the window and noticed how dark it had become. I guess I hadn't realized how quick the time had gone by.

"Well, I'll just leave you to get changed. I'll be back in a few", Sev said. When he left I got my trunk down and got my robes out. Just think Lily. Soon you'll be an official Hogwarts student!

Sev came back a few minutes after I was dressed and said we would be arriving in about five minutes. As we looked out the window I could see the silhouette of a castle in the distance.

**A/N: Yeah I know not much going on here but the next chapter they should be at Hogwarts! Yay! XD**

**~Squirrelsareevil55~**


	9. Ickle Firstiekins

**A/N: Okay so I had wanted to write this tonight but then I saw Freddy vs. Jason and now I'm really freaked (Don't laugh…I'm not a scary movie person.). So, please R & R!**

**Disclaimer: Don't make me cry :'(**

Chapter 9: Ickle Firstiekins

I stepped off of the train with Severus close at my heels. There was a rush of people everywhere pushing and shoving and others calling out to people they had lost sight of. I saw a lantern nearby, hovering a little higher then my head.

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way! Firs' years foller' me!"

I started walking toward the voice and what awaited my eyes was a giant stomach. I slowly raised my eyes and saw that the stomach belonged to a huge man with a wild beard, huge boots on, and he had to be at least twice my size!

"Hello there!" his great voice boomed. "Are you a firs' year?"

I was too struck dumb to answer him that all I could do was shake my head yes.

"Well then, foller me!" He led me, Sev and what seemed to be a group of other first years that had gathered around him down a long path. It was so dark in there that I could barely tell Sev was next to me. I heard a low moaning noise and instinctively grabbed Sev's hand. Realizing how awkward this was I mumbled sorry and dropped his hand. I heard a slight sigh, but decided to let it go.

"Here we are."

We seemed to be standing near a large black lake, and if you looked off into the distance you could see the castle.

"Four or less to a boat, no more'n that."

I scrambled into a boat and was soon followed by Sev, the girl from Gringotts, Jenna Hobbs, and a slight boy with dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes.

Jenna seemed to have just noticed me as the boats started moving across the lake's surface.

"Oh, hello Lily!" Jenna greeted me.

"Hi Jenna, this is my friend Severus Snape."

"Hi, I'm Jenna!"

"I noticed." Was all Sev said and then he turned to look up at the castle.

"I'm Jackson." The boy said.

"Nice to meet you-'' but before I could finish what I was saying the giant man yelled "Put your heads down!"

I put mine down just in time to miss a cliff, on which the castle rested.

The boats then stopped and we all climbed out.

We all trudged along behind the giant quietly. When we walked up a flight of steps in front of an oak door, the man knocked on it and out came Professor McGonagall.

"Here's your firs' years Professor." He said to her.

"Thank you Hagrid, you may go now."

She opened the oak door and led us into the entrance hall. It was very large and had lit torches along the wall. I continued to follow everyone else as Professor McGonagall led us inot a small chamber.

All of a sudden a mushy substance started falling from the ceiling. It fell on Severus' head and I heard laughter coming from the back of the crowd. I looked closely and could tell it was the two boys from the train, but this time they were near to other boys, one rather short with sandy blonde hair, and the other taller, with light scars on his face. Before I could say anything though more of the stuff fell and started to land on everyone now. It seemed to be, mashed potatoes.

"Aw, no. The ickle firstiekins are getting dirty. Whatever shall they do?"

"Peeves you cut that out right now!" McGonagall shouted towards the ceiling.

Out of nowhere came a little man clutching a walking stick, but he was floating in the air.

"Peeves if you don't stop this immediately I will get the Bloody Baron!"

At that the little man disappeared, leaving an irate looking professor and some dirty students behind.

"That is Peeves, the school poltergeist. Stay away from him and you will graduate from this school with all of your limbs attached. Now let me just clean you up." And with a flick of her wand, instead of my robes being covered with mashed potatoes, they were clean.

"Where was I? Oh, yes. Welcome to Hogwarts!"

She then explained everything about the Houses and how we were about to be sorted. When the mention of Gryffindor came up, I noticed the boy with the messy hair, that was on the train, face light up whereas Sev's had a look of disgust upon it.

"Now, if you all will come with me we will begin sorting you."

**A/N: Yes this is very short but I'm really tired. Please review! Only two reviews isn't really encouraging me to write more! ~Squirrelsareevil55~**


	10. My Sorting

**A/N: Okay so I had finished half of this chapter a little bit ago and I just decided I wanted to finish it now. So I went to finish this chapter and the file was gone! Poof! I didn't know what had happened until stupid me remembered I just had gotten a new computer! So, with the death of my computer also came the death of this lost chapter. : ( So here goes nothing!**

My Sorting

The room Professor McGonagall had led us to is enormous. She said it was the Great Hall, but I don't think great does it justice! When you look up your eyes are not met by a boring ceiling but of the night sky! As I continued to take in the Great Hall I saw all of the people in here! There are four different tables. Those must be the different houses.

"As I call your name, you will come to the front, sit down and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. The hat will then place you in your respectable house." Professor McGonagall said.

" Bunter, Jackson" The boy that I met on the boat earlier nervously stepped forward and sat down. When Professor McGonagall put the hat on his head it covered his eyes.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted. Normally this would have surprised me but not much could surprise me anymore today.

After Sirius Black, one of the boys from the train had been placed in Gryffindor- a clear shock to what seemed like most of the people in the hall- and Janice Deckson was sorted into Slytherin, my eyes started to run through the room. All of the older students already looked bored and you could tell they were hungry. Then again how long had it been since I had eaten? The train ride seemed so long ago now. As if on cue my stomach emitted a loud growl. I could hear the two boys from the train ride and their companions snicker. When had they gotten so close? And was my stomach really that loud?

"Evans, Lily?"

I took a big breath and sat down on the hard chair. As the hat was placed on my head I felt like someone- or something- had entered my mind.

"Hmm…you are rather smart." A low voice said in my…ear? I knew the hat would speak the house we were to be in, but I hadn't expected it to actually speak to ME.

"Cunning? Perhaps. Loyal? Of course, to an extent though. You're very brave of course. Tell me Miss. Evans, do you have any preference whatsoever?"

"Well, I just want to be with my best friend, Severus", I said.

"I'll see what I can do. GRYFFINDOR!"

Barely a second later the hat was taken off of my head and my eyes were met with the sight of clapping students. I walked over to the Gryffindor table and the boy, Sirius Black, greeted me with a smile, but I opted for sitting as far away from him as I could.

Oh no! What would Sev think? He detested Gryffindors. I looked over and caught his eye which he quickly averted toward the current student being sorted. I had a queasy feeling in my stomach, but in must just be hunger right?

The rest of the sorting went very slowly as I saw Miri Gabler sorted into Hufflepuff, Jenna Hobbs into Gryffindor- and as soon as she sat down next to me she immediately started talking about the cute boys she had seen- Remus Lupin, Gryffindor, and a few other students into other houses. Finally there were only three other students left to be sorted, the dark haired boy from the train and his small friend and Sev.

James and Peter, the two boys, were both sorted into Gryffindor. Great, that should be fun.

"Dibs on James Lily!" Jenna whispered to me.

I ignored what she had said as I looked up just as Sev was being sorted. He had on the hat for just a little while but I could just barely see him moving his lips. I wonder if anyone else had noticed me talking to the hat.

All of a sudden the sorting hat's voice rang out clear across the hall. "SLYTHERIN!" My fear had been confirmed. Sev and I were sorted into different houses.

I looked over at him but he was too busy accepting claps on the back from fellow Slytherins.

"I'd like to say welcome back to all of you familiar faces and welcome to those new ones I see! I am Professor Dumbledore, Hogwart's Headmaster! I hope you're all a delighted as I am to be starting a new year here. A year for making new friends, greeting old ones and, of course, learning! I know you must all be absolutely famished so before we all dig into this delicious feast soon to be before us I'd like to say three things! Remember, the Forbidden Forest is well, as the name says, forbidden to every single student here. We also have had a new…landscape addition! A Whomping Willow has been planted here at Hogwarts and we should all be especially careful about how close we go to it as it can be very dangerous and wonderful at times! And the last thing I would like to say is…Enjoy!"

Out of nowhere- I wonder if that will happen quite a lot here- loads of food appeared on our plates and a light orange liquid in our goblets. Jenna and I eyed the food longingly and once we saw others start to dig in we did the same.

After everyone had been just about full from dinner the plates were cleaned and filled high with so many puddings and pastries I couldn't even name! Somehow everyone seemed to be able to eat a bit more before the plates were cleaned and Professor Dumbledore addressed us again.

"Now First Years, your House Prefects will show you to your dormitories and the rest of you, off to bed!"

A short girl with light blonde hair and tiny, square teeth and a boy with raven colored hair to his shoulders herded us into a group and led us out of the Great Hall after everyone had left.

"Now the staircases here like to change so be careful and as quick as you can. Oh and don't forget there are some fake steps."

Wow. Everything here seemed so complicated and-

"AHHHH!" A high pitched shriek came from behind me.

Everyone's heads turned toward Jenna. Well, mostly what was floating next to her.

"Oh yes, students meet Nearly Headless Nick. He's the Gryffindor ghost. If you ever find yourself lost, just ask Nick for directions if he's nearby." The boy Prefect said.

"Thank you Mr. Finsley. And I'm sorry that we could not be at the Sorting. We had uh other business to attend to."

Before the prefects could ask what other business he was talking about he floated off.

"By WE does he mean other ghosts?" I hadn't realized Jenna was talking to me. "Umm, I don't know."

We continued walking up the staircases with the occasional one moving and the prefects getting a bit disgruntled. Jenna and I had also discovered that the portraits could move. Well at least the people in them could. This was really turning into a strange place. Sev had failed to mention a lot of this.

"Okay here we are. This is the Fat Lady. She will be the way you get into the common room. You will need a password to get inside, which changes frequently. The password of the moment is _confounded_. You will be informed if the password changes."

The Prefects had led us to a large portrait with, well a fat lady inside of it. When they said the password and we all started to climb in she kept bothering us and asking if we wanted to hear her sing.

The Gryffindor common room was almost empty. Everyone had probably gone to bed already. Now that I think about it I'm pretty tired myself. The Prefects showed us to our dormitories and left.

On the First Year room it had three names on it, Lily, Jenna, and Molly. When I walked in a girl was already fast asleep in one of the beds.

"I guess we'll just have to meet her in the morning." Jenna said.

"Yeah, I guess."

All of our luggage was next to our beds. I got changed into my pajamas and turned the light off next to my bed. It took me a while to get to sleep. I couldn't wait to see what this school had in store for me tomorrow.


	11. First Days, Second Impressions

First Days, Second Impressions

I woke up trying to get my bearings of the gold and scarlet room. The clock said it was only 6:15. I got dressed in my school robes and went down to the common room. The common room was empty. Looks like the students here aren't morning people.

I left the common room and started down a staircase. But soon afterwards I was lost. Normally I have an uncanny sense of direction, but this place had so many corridors and twists and turns, I'd be lucky if I could find the lavatory!

I saw a pale figure floating through a doorway. I opened the door and walked into an empty classroom.

"Excuse me?"

The ghost, who had a round belly and a merry face turned around.

"Yes dear? Can I help you?"

"Umm I was wondering how to get to the Great Hall?"

He gave me directions, which I had to repeat to myself to remember, and I soon found myself right where I wanted to be.

It seems I had taken up quite a bit of time as there were already many students already laughing with their friends and eating or, in most cases, falling asleep with their heads precariously resting in their hands.

I saw Jenna already sitting at the Gryffindor table talking to the boy with the scars on his face. I walked over and sat down next to her.

"Oh hey Lily, I must've just missed you this morning."

I replied by saying "Yeah you must've" but when I had left she was still fast asleep.

"What about Molly? She wasn't up yet?"

"Oh you mean Sleeping Beauty? No she wasn't. I've still yet to meet her. What about you?" she said.

Just as I was about to reply Professor McGonagall rushed over to me.

"Oh Miss. Evans there you are. Yes, well here is your class schedule. I'll be seeing you soon then." And then she hurried away, off to give another student theirs.

I looked at my schedule and saw that I had Double Transfiguration first with Ravenclaw, Lunch and then Charms with Hufflepuff.

"Oh, Lily, I forgot. You know Remus don't you? He was just telling me about Quidditch. It sounds like a lot of fun!"

"Oh cool. Are you going to try out for the team Remus?"

Just as he was about to answer James Potter walked over and interrupted. "What are you, stupid? First Years can't try out for Quidditch. Everyone knows that. Well at least everyone but you apparently. Of course once I become Quidditch Captain that dumb rule won't matter anymore. "

"Sorry but I didn't know your name was Remus."

"Hi, I'm Jenna and this is Lily!" Why did she have to be so friendly? I mean yes I am very friendly but this Potter kid didn't seem like the sort that I'd want to be friends with. I mean already he had made fun of my friend and insulted my intelligence, and it hadn't even been twenty-four hours yet!

"Sirius and Peter not up yet James?" So Remus and James were friends already.

"Nope. And my mum thought I slept too late!"

As Remus and James started talking about Quidditch, Jenna and I dug into our breakfast and talked about class.

"Umm Lily? Why didn't you bring your books?"

"Oh I thought I'd go and get them before class started."

"Well you might want to hurry. Class starts in…ten minutes." Remus said. I hadn't realized that they were listening to us, but I didn't have time to think about that now.

"Oh gosh, I guess I didn't realize how long it had taken me to get to here. Do you think you can come with me to get my stuff Jenna?"

"Yeah, sure."

We took the steps quickly and got there in what I thought would be as fast as I would for a while until I h gotten the "lay-of-the-land". We got to the portrait of the Fat Lady and it seemed Jenna and I couldn't remember the password. It also didn't help that the Fat Lady was asleep and snoring rather loudly.

"Seem like someone had a bit too much to celebrate last night." Jenna whispered to me.

Well apparently the Fat Lady had heard us and woke up with a start.

"Oh you mustn't scare me like that! But seeing as it is Halloween and you did give me the trick, I guess I'll give you your treat?"

"It isn't-"Jenna began, but I clamped my hand over her mouth before she could get anymore out.

"Well I guess for our treat we'd like you to remind us of the password."

"Oh yes, well I've just decided to change it to _lament._ Yes it is quite a strange choice for a password but it just felt right, you know?"

We climbed into the common room while she was still rambling on.

"Seeing as how easily she gives out the password, Hogwarts might be better off with a plain old lock!"

Jenny and I laughed until we entered our room. What we saw we had not expected. Are beds were pristinely made and our clothes packed in our trunks. Our other roommates' side however was not so well kempt. Clothes were thrown everywhere along with shoes.

"What happened in here?" I asked.

"What happened here is that I have absolutely _nothing_ to wear this weekend!"

When I looked to find where the voice came from I finally saw a girl with curly blonde hair throwing more and more clothes over her shoulder.

"Umm, you know it's only the first day right? And you're going to be late if you don't get going." I said to her.

"No one asked you…Mary!" She said back and then she left with her books in hand.

What was wrong with her? And why would she call me _Mary_?

"Gosh, someone must be tired."

At least Jenna agreed with me. I got my stuff and we hurried out. By the time we had finally figured out whether to turn left or right in order to find Transfiguration, we were already five minutes late.

When we rounded a corner, we ran straight into Professor Dumbledore.

"Oh, sorry sir, we were just-"

"Heading to class? Yes well punctuality is key with Professor McGonagall." He said and then he walked away without a second glance back, humming an odd tune.

Just as Jenna was about to open the door it was opened by someone on the other side. Jenna and I both fell in the doorway as we were rushing inside. I landed on the floor with a thud. Well that was going to leave a bruise.

"You're late Miss. Hobbs, Miss. Evans. Take your seats. I was just telling the class about how I strongly disapprove of tardiness."

There were only three empty seats scattered around the room. One next to Remus, who was- of course- sitting next to James and Sirius; one next to a Ravenclaw girl, and one all by itself in the front of the classroom. Jenna just shrugged at me and sat next to Remus, leaving me to decide where I wanted to sit. Hmm, the front seat looked fine but having already been yelled at by McGonagall I didn't want to make things worse. The Ravenclaw looked friendly enough so I sat next to her.

Throughout class I figured out that was a big mistake. She told me her name was Gardenia and when I asked her "Oh like the flower?" she just gave me a strange look. She ignored me most of class except when she took out a few pieces of 'Drooble's Best Blowing Gum' and offered me a piece. I said no so instead of putting some away she unwrapped them all and shoved them all in her mouth! She had to have at least ten pieces in her mouth! And this wasn't any ordinary muggle piece of gum! When she blew bubbles they were huge! There was spit flying everywhere and it was just horrible!

I couldn't move until everyone had finished copying all of Professor McGonagall's notes on the theory of Transfiguration and all of the wand movements and whatnot. Then she finally let us partner up so that we could discuss the notes with each other. Jenna and I partnered up and sat in the back of the room. And who should be our neighbors but Sirius and James.

While I was re-counting my horrific tale of meeting the Spit Monster, I noticed Jenna wasn't even paying any attention.

"Jenna, are you listening?"

"What? Oh yeah. The Spit Monster and gum and do you think James is cute? I mean I don't fancy him or anything it's just that he is very funny."

I knew Jenna would be the boy-crazy kind of girl.

"I mean he's not_ that_ terrible looking. But his personality makes him extremely ugly so, it doesn't really matter how cute he is in my opinion."

As if he knew we were talking about him, he turned around and faced me.

"So Lily how was your trip to Niagara Falls?"

"Yes, did you have a nice bath?" Sirius piped in.

"Haha, very funny. How long did it take you two to rehearse those lines?" I asked.

"No time at all. We are mere comic geniuses. And we, unlike you, can take a joke."

"I can take a joke!" I huffed.

"Whatever you say."

After classes were over, Jenna and I headed for the Gryffindor common room. When we were about to say the password I saw Jackson walking in past us looking quite glum.

"Hey, Jackson! Wait!"

He turned around and when he saw me his face lightened up a bit.

"Oh hi Lily, hi Jenna. How was your day?"

"Good good, what's wrong with you?"

"Oh it's nothing…"

"It's not nothing Jackson. Tell us what's wrong." Jenna said.

"Well, I just don't feel like I belong here you know?"

Actually I knew exactly what he meant. I'd felt so out of place at home the past couple of years…

"I'll tell you what Jackson. How about we hang out this weekend? You, me, Jenna and maybe Severus."

"Sounds great! Bye Lily" Then he started walking back the direction from which he came.

"Ooohhh, looks like Jackson has got a crush on Lily!" Jenna taunted me.

"What? He does not! We're just friends!" But even as I said it I could feel a slight blush creeping into my cheeks.

"Yes, that's exactly why he barely noticed I was even here! Oh and he went the wrong way!"

"He was just sidetracked is all. Come on, I'm getting hungry."

When we got to the Great Hall we sat down and started to eat when I saw Sev sitting at the Slytherin table. I got up and walked over to him. I could tell Jenna was giving me an odd look but I ignored her and sat down next to him.

"Hey Sev! How was your first day?"

"Oh hi Lily! It was murderous actually. I think we have a class together tomorrow."

"Oh yeah we do, History of Magic."

"Yeah well some prefects told me it's a downright bore so maybe we'll be able to just talk or some-"

Something had caught his attention and when I turned around I saw some third year Slytherins walking over.

"Umm, Lily you might want to get out of here."

"What, why?"

"Well, you see…other people in my house don't take to kindly to people like…like…"

"Like what?" What he was saying made absolutely no sense whatsoever. What did he mean people like me? Redheads?

"Hey Gryffindor mudblood! Scram! This is Slytherin territory!" One of the third years had come up to me and had a nasty look on his face.

"Excuse me?" I hadn't heard of anything being anyone's territory. I mean this is the Great Hall for goodness sake!

"You heard us you mud-"

"You might want to watch your mouth you smelly Slytherin." I turned to see who my savior was and saw it was James Potter. Well he was with Jenna, Sirius and Remus and that Peter boy, but still he had said it.

Before the Slytherin could think of a retort, Jenna and the others had dragged me back to the Gryffindor table.

"What were you doing Evans! Messing with a bunch of Slytherin third year isn't even a good idea to me!"

"Sorry_ Potter," _I said using as much venom as I could when I said Potter." And I wasn't messing with them, I was simply saying hi to my friend."

"You're_ friends_ with that greasy haired Slytherin?"

"Excuse me but his name is Severus, and his company sure beats yours!" I started to walk away with Jenna trailing behind me when he yelled back to me.

"Some friend! He just stared at his feet the whole time and didn't even try to help you!"

I sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table but I had lost my appetite. Not because of the food, I mean it looked delicious; but because unfortunately James Potter was right. Severus hadn't said a word to those Slytherins.


	12. A Weekend of Apologies

**A/N: Oh my gosh I actually had some hits! Yay! Now maybe we could turn those hits into reviews? Oh and thank you wikipedia for you defintion of a toad!**

**Disclaimer: sighsighsighsighsigh**

A Weekend of Apologies

All throughout the week I managed to ignore Severus, which was a huge feat because we weren't used to being apart for more than a few days. He attempted to pass me notes during class but his attempts were futile because they were intercepted by Potter. Though I could care less if he read the notes I couldn't get rid of the feeling of being spied on. I mean, who knows what Severus was putting in those notes.

The weekend came quickly. My week had been filled with homework and class was mostly spent copying notes and very little wand work was used.

When I woke up on Saturday morning, I realized I had slept in 'til 10:32. Molly, who had been freezing me and Jenna out since our first encounter with her, was, of course, still sleeping. Jenna however was nowhere in sight. I took a shower and dressed in just a plain yellow t-shirt and some exercise shorts, because the weather was still pretty warm for this time of year. When I got to the common room, Jenna was talking to Sirius.

That's pretty weird because they were all alone. What was even weirder than that is that Sirius is up this early!

"Oh hey Lily," Jenna waved me over. "I just asked Sirius here if he and the guys would like to join us and Jackson.

"I of course said yes," Sirius squealed. Yes, Sirius squealed. Noticing this he attempted to correct himself. "I umm, just thought that if I were hanging out with a group then my horrendous family wouldn't bug me about being a Gryffindor. And of course I wouldn't mind taking some time to get to know some more about you Jenna."

Clearly this sentence took Jenna's mind off of Sirius' "unmanly" moment.

"Let me just get the guys and we'll get going." But before I could protest he was already bounding up the stairs.

"So, umm Jenna what did you plan on us doing today?" I mean we hadn't really discussed what we were going to do. Hanging around the common room was out because Jackson wasn't a Gryffindor.

"Umm, well I hadn't really thought about that." She answered.

We heard footsteps on the stairs and soon saw a mess head of black hair- well messier than it usually was- followed by two more messy heads of hair, though they were not as bad.

"We better have something good planned for today or I'll have wasted a perfectly good day of sleeping." Potter said.

"Aww, did we interrupt your beauty sleep Potter? You're welcome to go back and leave us alone Potter."

"First of all, must you call me that?"

"Yes actually I must."

"Fine then Evans. Second, no you didn't interrupt my "beauty sleep". You could use some though."

"Okay okay calm down you two. Let's just try and have fun today." Remus intervened.

"So what exactly are we doing today?" The small boy who had mostly been hiding behind Sirius had finally piped up.

"Why don't we find Jackson and decide from there?" Jenna suggested.

We all agreed and soon found him in the Great Hall already eating. We joined him and when we had all had our fill- except for Sirius of course, you would think that boy hadn't eaten in weeks by the way he shoveled everything from pancakes to grits in his mouth- we went outside and settled under a large oak tree. It felt really nice out. Warm but the air had a slight breeze every now and then. We all sat in silence for a while until Sirius leapt up.

"So what do we want to do today? Sneak into the Forbidden Forest? Play a prank on Filtch?" Ugh Filtch the horrendously old caretaker. It was only my first week and he had already threatened me with detention just because I was "dawdling" around, when really I was just lost- again. I actually wouldn't mind doing that.

"How about we just go swimming in the Black Lake?" Jackson said.

"Fine." Sirius said sulkily.

We all trudged back up to the castle and went our separate ways with Jackson, and then with each other, heading into the girls and boys dormitories, though Sirius did start to follow me and Jenna, claiming he just "wasn't paying attention".

Luckily my mum, who had a strange way of knowing exactly what I would need when I was traveling, had packed me two swimsuits. One was a faded blue one-piece with yellow flowers on it, and the other was just plain orange. I was going to wear the orange one until I noticed there was a hole in it.

Hmm, holey or flowers? They would both be pretty embarrassing.

That's when Jenna walked out of the bathroom wearing a bright red bikini with the letter J in rhinestones on the top.

"Is it too much?" She asked me.

"Umm maybe just a little."

"Eh, whatever, I won't really be swimming much anyway."

While she started putting stuff into a bag to take I was still wondering which swimsuit to wear. The hole was rather large so that pretty much rules that out. Flowers it is.

I went into the bathroom and started to get change but when I had put the thing on I noticed it seemed too tight. Uh oh.

"Hey Jenna," I called out to the door.

"Yeah Lily?"

"I hate to ask but do you think I could borrow one of your swimsuits?"

"Yeah sure."

When I opened the door she had already pulled out four or five different ones.

"How much did you expect to go swimming?"

"Oh I don't really swim in these. They're just for tanning purposes."

"Umm okay."

"Here, this one will be perfect!" She shoved one into my hands before ushering me into the bathroom and shutting the door.

When I put it on I noticed it was a little loose but it'd do. It was a red one-piece with some sort of fluffy junk around the waist, like a tutu or something. Whatever. I'd just be swimming anyway.

Jenna's bag may look small but it sure can hold a lot. When I asked her what she had packed she went on and on naming things like sunscreen, towels, and even some umbrellas. I know, crazy.

When we got down to the Lake the boys weren't there yet. Figures.  
Jena laid out her towel and handed me one. I took it and laid it down next to hers while putting on some sunscreen.

"Hey girls."

I looked up into the bright sun and saw Jackson standing over us with a shy smile on his face.

"Heyyyyy Jackson. Why don't you lay your towel down next to Lily's?" And then you know what she did? She winked at him when she thought I wasn't looking! I glared at her but she just gave me an innocent smile.

Soon after Jackson came Remus, Potter, Sirius and Peter.

"Hello girls! Don't worry we are here!" Sirius said looking around at everyone else who had gathered at the lake. We weren't the only ones who wanted to escape the heat.

"Gosh Lily what are you wearing?" Sirius said to me.

"It's _my _swimsuit Sirius! And I think it's cute." Jenna huffed.

I just laid there soaking up the rays while all of the guys except for Jackson were whispering to each other. That's probably not good. I felt myself starting to doze off. I hadn't gotten much sleep the past week. Not because I was in a new and strange place but because of Molly. Not only did she constantly ignore me and Jenna but she snored! I'm going to have to ask Professor Flitwick about how to stop her from keeping me up every night. Hmm, I wonder what we're going to have for-

That's when I felt it. Something cold, wet and slimy was sitting on my back! I screamed and jumped up to see a toad sitting on my towel. Potter and Sirius were in hysterics while Remus sat by talking to Jenna and Peter just looked confused.

"Potter what was that?"

"Well you see Evans, that was a toad. Now a toad is any of a number of species of amphibians in the order of Anura-"

"I know what a toad is Potter! I meant why exactly was it on me!"

"Don't blow your top Evans. We just wanted to have a little fun." Sirius said lazily.

"Fun? Fun? You couldn't have just gone swimming or something?" By now Jenna, Remus and Jackson were staring at us.

"Well I suppose-"Potter began.

"You suppose? Oh well that's just great!" I was tired of them. So before anyone could try and cool me down I had stormed off, heading back up to the castle.

I mean, why on Earth would they put a toad on me? Okay, so maybe I was being a bit barmy. It's just this past week has been so stressful. I had been so preoccupied with my thoughts I hadn't even noticed Severus trailing behind me and calling my name. I turned around and he quickly caught up to me.

"Lily, I was calling you. Didn't you hear me?"

"Oh sorry, I was too busy loathing James Potter."

"Yeah he's a real git isn't he? But that's not why I'm here. I just…I…I came to apologize Lily, for not saying anything to those daft third years. It was dumb of me to not say anything and you know I would never let anyone say anything bad to you."

"Okay. I believe you, but what exactly did they call me that was so bad?"

Sev shifted his eyes downward before answering me. "Umm, they called you a, a mudblood."

"What's a mudblood?"

"Shh, Lily. It's not exactly something you want people to hear you say!"

"Sorry. So what is a mudblood?" I asked again, lowering my voice.

"It's someone who is muggleborn. You see some witches and wizards don't take kindly to people who don't have non-magical ancestry. They think magic should only be taught and used by you if everyone in your family is magic as well. So umm mudblood sort of means dirty blood."

I just stared at him, probably with a shocked look on my face, without saying anything.

"Lily? Are you okay?"

"Just answer me one question."

"Sure, anything."

"Do you think I'm a mudblood?"

"Of course not Lily! And I would never call you that. Besides you're…never mind."

"I'm what?"

"Oh it's nothing…" It sure didn't sound like nothing. He was actually starting to blush!

"Tell me Sev? Please?"

"You're too pretty and nice to be anything as horrible as that."

"Hey Lily are you okay?" It was Jenna I saw standing next to me huffing and puffing with her bag slung over her arm filled to the brim.

"Oh yeah, I'm great."

"Oh 'cause you seemed pretty upset…Anyways how bout we get changed and get something to eat? I am famished."

I had forgotten I was still in the ruffled swimsuit. I could feel my cheeks warming when I thought that Severus had seen me wearing this.

"Umm yeah. I'll see you later 'k Sev?"

"Yeah okay, bye Lily." Did I detect disappointment in his voice?

When Jenna and I got to the Great Hall after changing, Potter was already there pigging out. Sirius waved Jenna over but she looked over at me and seeing my distaste of eating over there we sat further down and when Sirius gave her a look that said, "What gives?" she just harrumphed and turned towards me.

Shortly after we had started eating Remus came over.

"Hey Lily I'm sorry about the whole toad thing. I know James and Sirius would be sorry if ,you know, they thought about it."

"Thanks Remus but I'm pretty sure they wouldn't be sorry."

"Okay well bye."

When he went and sat back down I saw James and Sirius drawing on a large piece of parchment.

"So Lily, I talked to Jackson while you were "cooling off". Jenna interrupted my thoughts

"Umm okay? And how does that affect me?"

"Well I'm pretty sure I was right!"

"About what?"

"His crush on you of course!"

"He does not have a crush on me!"

"Oh really? Well I have a plan to figure out if he does or not-which he does!"

"Does not! And what exactly is this plan?"

"You'll see!"

In my whole 11 years of existence I had never cared for that phrase.


	13. Uke's and Plans

Chapter 13- Uke's and Plans

Jenna had a plan. Seems simple right? Wrong. Her plan seemed like the most outrageous thing I'd ever heard of. Actually I had never heard of it. So when I asked her what veritaserum was she seemed to give me a slight look of sympathy.

"Veritaserum is a colorless and odorless potion used that forces the drinker to tell the truth."

I didn't really see what she was getting at. "And how does this fit into your plan?"

"Isn't it obvious Lily?" I just gave her a puzzled look.

"We're going to sneak some into Jackson's drink of course!" She answered.

"But won't that be a bit embarrassing if he starts blurting out his secrets in front of everyone?"

"Then we'll have to go somewhere secluded."

"Like?"

"The library!"

Slughorn's office

"Go on Lily. Just take it. He's not coming." Jenna was being lookout while I was attempting to "borrow" some of Slughorn's Veritaserum.

"What if he catches us!" I had just gotten into this school and didn't want to be kicked out. Who knows what they would do if we were caught stealing. Yes stealing. No matter how Jenna put it we were stealing.

"If he's coming then I'll shout a codeword!"

"Like what? And you might want to lower your voice!"

"Umm, how about the word uke?"

"Uke?"

"You know like ukulele? I had a friend back home who was obsessed with ukuleles. I miss her, I mean-"

"Found it!" The veritaserum was on a dusty old shelf. I'm guessing Ol' Sluggy hadn't used it in a while.

"Here, I brought a beaker to put some in." Where she got a beaker who knows but I went along with it.

"Alright let's leave this place, I mean who knows what he has hidden in here."

"Jenna he's a potions teacher. I'm guessing he has potion ingredients in here."

"Oh yes Lily, bezoar's, frozen Ashwinder eggs, dead bodies..."

Yea you know the reg- dead bodies! Jenna are you-"

"Ms. Evans could you please lower your voice and what may I ask are you and Ms. Hobbs doing in my office?"

Uh-oh. The Slug Bug was here. Thankfully amidst our talk of what he could possibly be hiding in here we had put everything back up and our beaker was safely hiding behind Jenna's back.

"Well, Professor Slughorn we came to see you actually."

"Me? Really? Oh whatever do I owe this pleasure to?"

Before I could think up something Jenna cut in. "Well Sluggy-may I call you that?- we were asking our favorite professors what they would like for Christmas. So sir, what do you want for Christmas?"

"Well you mustn't get me anything. But I do have a liking for crystallized pineapples."

"Thankssir!Bye!"

We ran out of there as fast as we could and didn't stop until we were out of site of his office and gasping for breath holding our sides.

"I have two things to say to you." Jenna heaved out between jagged breaths. "Huh." I puffed.

"One...could you talk...any faster? And two...is it too late to say uke?"

In the library

"Okay so I heard from my sources that Jackson comes to the library everyday at this time to study."

"Your 'sources'?"

"I have them. Anyways you hide behind a shelf nearby and I'll "conjure" up some pumpkin juice I may have placed in my bag at breakfast and slip some Veritaserum into it. Ready? Gooo Operation V-Slip!" I'd have said something about her corny name but I didn't want to ruin this for her.

While she walked to the back I pretended to be interested in the assortment of books in the library. You know some of the books here do look pretty interesting and the librarian seems nice enough. I'll have to come here more often. But for now Operation 'V-Slip'.

When I found Jenna she was at a table with Jackson. I quickly jumped behind one of the shelves, peeking behind some books. I saw her pour the pumpkin juice and add some Veritaserum in one of the glasses. I've got to get closer so I can hear.

I started to move but knocked a book down in the process. He turned his head but Jenna blocked his view with a glass.

"Here! Have a sip. It's delicious!"

"Uh- what is it?" He questioned.

"Pumpkin juice."

"Umm okay." He tentatively took a sip. Then a gulp and soon the whole thing was empty. "Do you have anymore?" He asked- right before he fell to the ground with a thud. I ran towards them in a panic.

"What happened? Is it supposed to do that? What!"

"Just, just calm down Lily. Everything should be fine, just, go get Professor McGonagall!"

"I ran to her office as fast as I could, banging on the door with all of my might.

She opened up with a grimace on her face. "Miss., miss., Evans what on earth are you doing here!"

"It's Jackson. He's passed out in the library. We thought it was Veritaserum, we thought it couldn't hurt him but..." We were already rushing towards the library. When we got there he was surrounded by Madam Pomphrey, Professor Dumbledore and a few other onlookers. I saw Jenna sobbing in the corner, her head in her hands.

"Alright everyone, alright go back to class. Mr. Bunter needs to go to the Hospital Wing so he can recover. Ms. Evans, Ms. Hobbs, you need to come to my office to see me. Oh and I really like jelly slugs."

Madam Pomphrey wand lifted Jackson to the Hospital Wing and we slowly trudged towards what a couple of fifth years instructed us as Professor Dumbledore's office. When we finally figured out how to enter it and we ascended the staircase he was sitting at a desk.

"Would either of you care to explain what happened in the library?"

We bother gave each other side glances. I guess that was my cue to start.

"Well, Jenna thought that Jackson liked me, and we wanted to find out if it was true. So..."

"And you two thought Veritaserum was the answer?" It's like he was there.

"Umm, yes sir."

"Well maybe next time you should just ask the boy." Who knew the old coot was so insightful.

"You two may go. Maybe you should visit Mr. Bunter who was simply given a little bit of Mrs. Scower's Magical Mess Remover."

"So, we're not in trouble?" Jenna had braved to ask the question I was worried to know about.

"No, you're not in trouble. But you might want to hurry if you want to visit Mr. Bunter. Hospital visiting hours are almost over."

We both walked to the Hospital Wing in silence, neither of us sure what to say to each other. When we got there Madam Pomphrey said he was sleeping and not to disturb him, but we could wait to see if he'd wake up.

Eventually he groggily opened his eyes to smile up at us.

"Hey guys." He broke the silence. "Care to explain why you slipped me some Magical Mess Cleaner?"

"Well Jenna and I didn't mean to give you mess cleaner we went to give you Veritaserum which is like a truth serum and would make you answer whatever we asked you truthfully and we're so so sorry and we didn't mean to and we just-"

"Lily, Lily slow down. So truth serum huh? And what exactly did you want me to tell you? Jenna, you want to answer this one?"

She didn't answer however. She got up and started to leave but as she was about to walk out the door she turned around and muttered, "I'm glad you're okay," with her eyes downcast. The door closed with a thud.

"Gees what's her problem?" He laughed. He was laughing in a situation like this. Now that passed the line.

"You're laughing? Seriously? You could have died. It would have been all our fault and just because we wanted to know if you-" I had just caught myself.

"Wanted to know if I what?"

Well he'd find out sooner or later. "If you liked me." I breathed out.

"Hmm."

"Hmm? After all you just put us through you're just gonna say hmm! I mean you could at least answer!"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes- as in yes I like you."


	14. Flying Lessons and Halloween Hooligans

Chapter 14- Flying Lessons and Halloween Hooligans

The first few weeks of school went by quickly as they were filled with homework and endless taunts from Potter and Co., as I had started to call them. Things between Jackson and I had gone back to usual but we hung out a bit more. Sev and I however were fighting more than ever. This was hard for me to handle because I wasn't used to fighting with Sev. So I definitely was NOT looking forward to having flying lessons with Slytherin first years.

Jenna and I were eating breakfast with Jackson-which doing had caused quiet an uproar with the other students as students from different houses never ate together-when Potter started to walk over.

"Well hello Jenna, Jackson, Ginger." He said.

"Look Potter. My name is not Ginger, Little Red Riding Hood, Carrot Top or Strawberry. My name is Lily Evans-Evans to you-and I'd appreciate it if you would stop calling me by your stupid nicknames." I retorted.

"And if I don't?"

I thought about this for a moment before I responded with, "Then I'll hex you until all of your screaming fan girls won't be able to tell the difference between you and a Hungarian Horntail."

"I do have quiet a bit of fans don't I? What can I say? The ladies love me." He said with a cocky grin on his face. I dramatically rolled my eyes to signal him to get to his point already. "Anyways, are you guys ready for our quidditch lesson today? We all know I'm going to do ravishingly well. You three on the other hand are not the most...graceful bunch." When he saw the looks we gave him he mumbled something about hearing Sirius calling him-something none of us seemed to hear.

We finished our breakfast and went to the Quidditch pitch. Because lessons were right after breakfast we were allowed to skip our first class, which I'm not to upset about. I don't think I could have stood Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Trinp today. He was just so twitchy and smelled like stale candy.

The lady giving us flying lessons was already there and introduced herself as Madam Linkey to the few of us that were there. Almost every Slytherin was late and from Gryffindor only Black and Potter were late.

"Okay everyone, walk up to the left side of a broom." The rest of whatever she told us to do I didn't hear because I had looked down at everyone else and happened to catch Sev's eye. When he saw me he started mouthing something but I just turned towards Jenna.

Madam Linkey suddenly blew her whistle.

"Wait, what are we supposed to do?" I was confused and looking around I could tell everyone else knew what they were doing.

"Lily weren't you listening? You're supposed to do this." She put her right hand at waist level, looked at the broom and said "UP!". The broom flew up into her hand at a nice speed. I looked around and everyone else seemed to be doing the same thing, some with luck, others, not so much. Sev seemed to be having trouble as well as that Peter boy, both of whom kept getting the broom tangled in their robes. Potter was grinning smugly and the broom was in his hand so I'm guessing it was easy for him; Remus had gotten it too but seemed to be more modest about it. I guess I'll give it a try.

"UP!" The broom wobbled and shook a bit but did nothing. "Up," I repeated but it still refused to lift. Come on, my week has been bad enough. Can't something go right?

"Hey Evans, how's it going down there? Having a bit of trouble?" Potter grinned.

I started to make a move for my wand but Madam Linkey chose to come by just then. "Ms. Evans? Yes why don't I help you a bit."

The rest of the class took up the whole day and it went by horribly for me. Everything we were taught I failed miserably at. Which of course Potter bugged me about and Severus attempted to console me about but I just ignored him. I started to trudge back up to the castle so I could take a shower when I heard my name being called.

"Lily! Lily slow down." I turned around to see Jenna run after me, panting heavily. "I didn't know you had left already. I was just talking to James and the guys about quidditch. Isn't it just the coolest game you've ever heard of? Much better than football! Well at least in my opinion. And James was raving about how wonderful I was. But don't worry you'll get better. Not everyone's good at every-"

"You know what Jenna? Why don't you and James stinking Potter go off and play quidditch together and play pranks and make my life absolutely horrible!" I ran up to the castle and didn't look back. Anyone who tried to talk to me on my way up I just ignored.

I walked into the room to go get clothes quickly before Jenna came in and I'd have to face the awkwardness that I knew would proceed my outburst. I instead found myself falling flat on my bed and screaming into my pillow. I did that for a good five minutes before I noticed the light sobs coming from somewhere in the room. Thinking it was Jenna and being upset that I had made her cry I sat up. "Jenna I didn't-oh, you're not Jenna." The person sobbing had been Molly. When she heard me she wiped her snotty, tear-streaked face with the back of her hand.

"Um, sorry I'll just go." She said.

I wonder why she's crying. I mean I don't want her walking out in front of everyone looking like that. I might as well ask her what's wrong.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's wrong?"

Her face slightly lit up to the fact that I actually cared to ask. "It's a long story." She said.

"I've got time." And I did. Most people would be leaving for dinner soon and I didn't feel like facing Jenna.

"Well a few weeks before school started my mum and dad told me they were getting a divorce. So I tried to be okay with it. You know acting kind and trying not to stress them out. So when I got my Hogwarts letter I told them I didn't have to go and if I stayed I'd be there for them. Well they didn't want me to stay and urged me to leave. So today I got a letter from my father." Here she stopped and looked at a sheet of parchment on her bed with a sad look. What was on it I have no clue but from her stares it wasn't good.

"My father wrote to me telling me he met someone, and they've gotten engaged. The wedding is this week and he doesn't think it would be good for me to leave during school and that it would "endanger my academic career."."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Molly." I put a consoling arm around her. I know when my parents were briefly fighting I felt terrible. I can't even imagine how she must feel.

"Thanks. For listening I mean. And I'm sorry for having an attitude with you and Jenna. I guess I was just upset about my parents and took it out on you guys. Can we just start over? Please?"

"I don't know about Jenna, but you and I definitely can." I could use all of the friends I could get at the moment.

"How about we go eat?" Right when she said that my stomach growled so loud you'd have thought a grizzly bear was in the room.

"I'll take that as a yes." She grinned.

We both entered the Great Hall together and I spotted Jenna staring at us and sitting right next to Potter and Co.

"Why don't we go sit with Jenna and I can explain everything." Molly said. I did want to apologize to Jenna but I definitely didn't want to sit anywhere near Potter.

"Um, why don't we wait until we're in our room? Then there won't be eavesdroppers." I hoped she'd fall for it. I mean I do care about eavesdroppers and I don't want it to upset Molly but I was also doing it for my own advantage.

When we entered the Common Room Jenna was already there, playing a game of Wizard's Chess-the most gruesome game I'd ever heard of!-with Remus.

Molly and I walked up to her.

"Jenna," she made a slight "Hmm?" noise but didn't look up from her game. "Can we talk to you." Remus saw the urgent look on my face and excused himself.

"First can I just say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up at you earlier. I've just been having a tough week and what with fighting with Severus and Potter bugging me-"

"It's okay, I understand. All's forgiven, but why are you hanging out with her?" She gave me a questioning look and glanced at Molly.

"Oh, um I just wanted to apologize to you Jenna. I didn't mean to be so rude to you and Lily. I guess things in my life haven't been going the way I want them to and I took it out on you guys. Do you think you could ever forgive me?"

She gave Molly a suspicious glance but then broke into a smile. "Of course! We're all going to be the best of friends!"

With Molly, Jenna and I all being friends things seemed to be a lot simpler. Jenna still hung out with Potter and Co. occasionally but it never got in the way of our friendship.

A few days before Halloween Professor Dumbledore had an announcement for everyone. While I filed in to the Great Hall with everyone, an enchanted paper airplane hit me in the face. I scowled but opened it anyway.

_Lily,_

_I need to talk to you after the assembly. Wait for me outside the Great Hall. I hope to see you._

_Yours,_

_Severus_

I showed Jenna and Molly the note when we had sat down.

"Are you going to meet him?" Molly asked.

"I guess." I really wasn't sure. Sev was no doubt my best friend and I didn't want to mess that up.

"Attention students," Professor Dumbledore started talking and the room got quite immediately. "You have all gathered here to listen to my announcement. I have decided that this year we will be having a Halloween Dance. You are all to dress as something magical and the student with the best _homemade_ costume will win a prize. We have also scheduled a Valentine's Day Dance. Students of all years will be able to attend these dances-as long as they have not had over 12 detentions."

At this I heard a loud "Aw man!" come from where Potter and Black were sitting. Have they honestly had over 12 detentions?

"Too bad," Jenna whispered to me, "I was thinking about asking James to go with me.

Jenna and James? Well I guess should have seen that coming. I mean they had been spending a lot of time together. I thought she had liked Sirius personally.

"I can't even use Sirius as a backup." She pouted.

"Lily, who are you going to pick?" Molly asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Severus or Jackson?" What did she mean Severus? We are merely friends.

"Sev and I are just friends-" at least I hope we still are, "and besides, I'm only 11, I don't think I'd even be allowed to have a date to the dance."

Jenna and Molly gave each other knowing looks but didn't say anything.

"What?"

"Well it's just that Severus is totally in love with you!" They both said.

"What on earth are you talking about? We've been friends and only friends since we were little kids."

"Okay Lily, whatever you say." But they still looked doubtful. I myself had been feeling pretty doubtful lately.

"You may be off everyone. Get to bed! There's still class in the morning." Dumbledore finished and with a clap of his hands everyone left the Great Hall.

I waited outside the doors for Severus, who was one of the last people out.

"Lily! You waited. I didn't think you would. It's just...I'm sorry for all of the fighting we've been doing. I really miss you." I was so happy to hear him say that because I was afraid to be the one to say it first.

"I really miss you too Sev." I embraced him in a hug and the impact of how much I had actually missed him hit me. We parted but he was still looking at me as if he had something to say.

"Well, Lily, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the dance together?" As much as I wanted to say yes my head was telling me to say no. It took him a lot of guts to ask me but I just couldn't bring myself to say yes.

"Severus," he winced as I said he real name, "I would really like to say yes to you but I don't think we should. I'm just going to go with friends. You can come with us of course!"

"Oh yeah that's...great. Well I've really got to go. Homework to do. I'll see you tomorrow." He started to walk away but turned around and said, "It's great. Being friends again I mean," and then he continued towards the dungeons.

When I got back to the Common Room Jenna and Molly rushed up to me.

"So did he ask you to the dance?" Molly asked.

"Yes."

"You said yes, right?" Jenna asked.

"No."

"NO!" They shouted.

"I just thought it would be to weird, so I said no."

"Oh well good idea. Everyone knows going stag is in this year." Jenna tried.

"And Jackson might ask you still." Molly added.

"Well if he does I'd still say no." They stared at me again, jaws dropped. "It wouldn't be fair to Sev if I did."

"Did I hear Lily Evans doesn't have a date to the dance?" Potter's voice interrupted our conversation.

"Not now Potter. And if I heard correctly you can't even go to the dance."

"You heard correctly, but we'll see if we can change that."

"No amount of sucking up will allow you to enter that dance Potter."

"Who said anything about sucking up, Evans?" And with that he left.

"What do you think he's up to?"

"I don't know but whatever it is I bet it will be amazing!" Jenna said while Molly and I just rolled our eyes.

The day of the dance had finally come. Jackson had asked me as well but I told him the same thing I told Sev. He took it better than Sev though and said he'd meet me and Molly, along with Jenna who was going with Remus, outside of the Fat Lady's portrait. Molly and I had decided to simply go as a muggle's version of a witch. Molly had died herself green and attempted to look like the Wicked Witch of the West and I was supposed to be the Good Witch of the North, complete with fairy wings and all. Jenna had decided to be a vampire.

When we went outside of the Portrait hole a furry werewolf (Remus) and a hippogriff (Jackson) greeted us.

"Wow Lily, your costume is amazing." Jackson said to me.

"Yours looks great too." I said.

"Thanks."

"Okay you two would-be-lovebirds let's get going." Molly ordered.

Professor McGonagall had corralled everyone going to the dance to stand in front of the Great Hall. No sign of Potter or Sirius so I'm guessing their butt kissing didn't work.

"Hey Remus? Where's your friend Peter?"

"Oh, he was too nervous to go so he stayed in the common room."

"Attention students, you may now proceed into the Great Hall." Professor McGonagall announced.

The teachers at Hogwarts may not be the youngest but they sure do know how to decorate. The ceiling looked like a clear, starless night sky with a half moon above. Bats flew above but not low enough to hit anyone. Candles floated above, showing how much time was left to the dance as they melted. Tables lined the walls and they were filled with every candy imaginable-muggle and magical.

I saw Severus leaning against a wall, dressed in his regular school robes. I walked over to him with a bright smile on my face.

"Sev! Hey! Happy Halloween!"

"Happy Halloween Lily. You look...beautiful." Hopefully the low light from the candles could hide my blush. "Thanks."

Everyone had come over towards us.

"Hey Severus." Jackson said but Severus just ignored him. He had had to hear from Potter that Jackson liked me, one of the reasons that we had been fighting and yet another reason I loathed James Potter.

"So, you guys I heard Dumbledore booked Bloodthirsty Banshees." Remus said in an attempt at conversation.

"Oh really I love them!" Molly exclaimed. I had never even heard of them personally, having grown up in the muggle world and from the look Jenna gave me neither had she. We'd both grown up listening to some of the Beatles and the Who, only of course without my parent's knowledge as they didn't care for that sort of music. In fact once Petunia had caught me listening to their music and threatened to blackmail me until I found and "accidentally" read her diary and told her I would tell that weird Vernon kid she liked him.

"Are they good?" Jenna asked.

"Good? They're only like the hottest wizard band right now!" Molly explained. I really hope the rest of the night wouldn't go by like this. Me being out of place and not knowing what people are talking about.

The rest of the night was a blur. Dumbledore had managed to book the Bloodthirsty Banshees.

When their performance was over he said he was going to announce the winner of the costume contest.

"Attention everyone! Now wasn't that a brilliant performance?" Cheers came from all around. "Now it's time to announce the winner of the costume contest."

"Hey everyone! Look up there!" Someone from the crowd shouted out, pointing up towards the ceiling. Up above, floating near the ceiling were two boys, their full behinds showing.

"It's a full moon!" Someone laughed out.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter! What on earth do you think you're doing!"

"We just thought on Halloween there should be a full moon, don't you?"

"You cannot be serious Mr. Potter?"

"He's not Sirius, I am!" Sirius shouted back.

McGonagall whipped out her wand and set them down, to which they scurried to pull their pants back up.

"Detention, the both of you, my office, 8:00 tomorrow evening." She snapped to them and then carried them out by their ears.

"That arrogant git will never learn will he?" Severus scowled.

"Anyways, the winner of our costume contest is Remus Lupin, with his detailed costume of a werewolf. Congratulations Mr. Lupin. You may come to my office tomorrow evening to pick up your prize."

Everyone cheered with some murmurings of "The old bat picked a first year?" and "Don't worry, your costume was way better."


	15. Happy Christmas

Chapter 15- Happy Christmas

**A/N: I just realized that it seems like Molly is supposed to be Molly Prewett (Weasley) but she's not, I just wasn't thinking about that when I named her. Just had to clear that up! R and R please!**

The winter holidays were fast approaching. My parents had wrote to me telling me I would need to stay at the castle as the house was being exterminated and it wouldn't be much of a holiday having to stay at my Uncle Carmine's. I was dissapointed and a little suspicious that that might just be an excuse. Mostly because I don't think I even have an Uncle Carmine.

I had yet to sign up for the list of people staying at the castle. I was currently reading a book on a couch in the Common Room and didn't necessarily feel like getting up but I'd put it off for to long. I got up and walked to the bulletin board full of papers. The list was slam in the middle with a quill attached to it. I picked it up and signed my name on one of the lines. My curiosity got the best of me and I snuck a peek at the other names on the list.

Danny Townsend

_Amelia Vance_

_**John Goby**_

_James Potter_

**Sirius Black**

Lily Evans

Of course Potter and Black had to be staying for the holiday.

"Potter!" I screamed.

He mysteriously appeared next to me.

"You called me?"

"You and Black are staying for the holidays?"

"Ah, you noticed that? Yes well seeing as my family is off in Bulgaria visiting my Uncle Ervin and Black, well he just can't stand his family and they're still getting over their shock that he's a Gryffindor, we are to be staying at the castle. And how, may I ask, did you notice this?"

"I'm staying too." I answered, fuming.

"Oh well won't this be jolly. Woah Evans don't blow your top!"

I could feel the heat rising up my face but I didn't care.

"Just stay away from me and Severus." I turned on my heal and left.

Me, an overreactor? Not at all.

"Okay Lily, promise me that while I'm gone you won't fall madly in love with James Potter."

"Oh please Jenna. I don't think I'm even possible of having a decent conversation with that slimy gi-"

"Lily! Watch your language. Just don't let him get the best of you. Besides you'll have Severus to help you keep your cool. And it's almost Christmas!"

"Yeah you're right. Have a good Christmas Jenna. I'll see you when you get back."

"Have a Happy Chritmas Lily! Bye." Then I was the only one left in my dorm room.

I tried reading a book but the silence was getting to me. Might as well go get some lunch. The Great Hall was nearly deserted. I noticed the groundskeeper, Hagrid, lugging Christmas trees in and setting them in odd places around the large eating hall. Now some poeple might say I am a bit of a perfectionist but I wouldn't. I just didn't think that the Christmas trees were in very good places. So I decided to go ask him if he needed helping decorating them.

"Excuse me, Hagrid?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"My name is Lily, Lily Evans, and I was wondering if you wanted some help decorating the trees."

"Well thank you for the offer Lily, but it might take a little while. It's such a beautiful day and perfect for a nice snowball fight. Shouldn't you be outside with some friends?"

It did look like a winter wonderland outside but who on earth could I enjoy it with? Severus hated the snow almost as much as he hated hot sunny days.

"Well I could use my wand to levitate the ornaments on the tree. It would be great practice for me."

He looked like he was about to turn down my offer again but I gave him those puppy dog eyes-the ones that rarely ever worked on anyone-and he finally gave in.

So there I was, decorating a Christmas tree with the groundkeeper whilst everyone was outside having fun. And truthfully, I didn't even mind. With Hagrid's help the job went by quicker than ever. Right when we were on the last tree James Potter and Sirius Black tromped into the Great Hall leaving snow everyone from their snowy shoes.

"Well if it isn't little Evans filling the castle with Christmas cheer."

Apparently Potter hadn't noticed Hagrid on the other side of the tree because when he came back around and Potter noticed his enormous size he cowered a little behind Sirius.

"Well hello there. Are you friends of Lily?"

"Actually Hagrid their no-" I began but was cut off by Sirius.

"Not knowing that Lily was in here. Of course we're friends of her. My name is Sirius Black and this is James Potter."

"Ahh, you're a Black then are ye'?"

"Unfortuantely Sir I am. Though I kindly ask you not to judge me purely by my wretched last name."

I never knew Sirius so strongly detested his family. Actually I barely know Sirius at all. James might not be worth getting to know, but perhaps Sirius was.

"Well Lily would you care to come join us for some lunch?" Sirius inquired.

"Actually I'm helping Hagrid decorate but perhaps some other time."

"No, no Lily. Go join your friends. I'm almost done. Go on." He nudged me towards the table they were walking towards.

Normally I would have hightailed it right out of there but Hagrid was grinning at me expectantly so I went with them.

"So Lily," James started, his mouth overflowing just like his plate, "How's your friend Snivellus?"

"_Severus _is perfectly fine."

"Really then where is he?"

"He doesn't much enjoy the snow."

"Really? I don't really believe that."

"And why not?"

"James, not now mate." Sirius tried stopping him.

"Well I'm just saying that he's a Slytherin. Slytherins are slimy snakes and snakes are coldblooded, therefore he should like the cold."

"Umm, I think I'm done eating." Hagrid had already left so I didn't feel the need to stay any longer with company I didn't enjoy.

I stallked off towards the library. I didn't see anyone in there until I rounded a corner and ran straight into Severus.

"Sev hey!" I embraced him in a hug and he seemed stif at first but he warmed up. "I knew you wouldn't be outside because of your hatred of the snow and all and I had a terrible lunch with Potter and Sirius and I just wanted to talk to you."

"Wait, you had lunch with Potter and Black? Lily promise me you'll stay away from them? Please."

For him to ask me to stay away from two people I saw practically every day was ridiculous but the look in his eyes were just so pleading I couldn't possibly say no.

"Of course."

And I did stay away from them. The only person I hung out with during break was Severus. So that meant little outdoor time for me. Christmas Eve I decided to sneak outside early so I could finally get some time away from Severus. Don't get me wrong he's my best friend and all but I don't know how he was my only friend. He was suffocating me-and we aren't even dating!

I went down to sit by the Black Lake and read a book. The temperature had dropped even more in the past week and noone had been going outside. Even the Black Lake was frozen, the creatures of it's depths deep down under it.

After about an hour an owl swooped down by my head and dropped a package by my feet. I tore open the brown paper and found a tin of homemade cookies and fudge. It was from Jenna and there was a letter attatched to the tin. I opened it and my eyes scanned over the page.

_Dear Lily,_

_By the time you get this it will probably be Christmas. I hope you like the cookies and fudge. I'd lie and tell you I made them myself but the truth is my mom made them, I can't bake at all! So how's your break going? Mine is fabulous! We went skiing in the States! Isn't that amzing? Everyone there has really strange accents though. I'll see you when I get back! Enjoy the food! Happy Christmas,_

_Love,_

_-Jenna_

I ate a cookie shaped like a snowman with green and red sprinkles when I heard the crunch of someone's feet on the snowy ground. I whipped my head around and saw Sirius standing behind me.

"Hey Lily. What ya' got there? Fudge oh I love fudge."

"Hi Sirius. Would you like a piece? Jenna sent them."

"Thanks. So, how is Jenna?"

"Good I guess. She went to the states to go skiing."

"That's nice. She must have a really nice family."

"Yeah I guess." I didn't really want to pry but it seemed like Sirius needed to tell someone something. "So, umm, what's the deal with your family?"

"Well...I really have no idea. Their all a bunch of psychotic gits." I normally would have winced at his language but I had gotten used to it since coming to Hogwarts.

"So I'm guessing you guys aren't very close."

"Not at all. If I'd have gone home for Christmas they probably would have murdered me. To think, a precious Black being placed in Gryffindor. Even students here think that the Sorting Hat made a mustake."

"No, they're just...surprised is all. And besides, the Sorting Hat has never wrongly placed a student."

"Yeah, well I'm going to prove everyone wrong. One day they'll know exactly why I was placed in Gryffindor. Well I'd better get going. James and I have a prank-I mean something to do Bye."

Then he shuffled off up to the castle through the thick snow.

I went inside sooner than I had planned on it as I wasn't dressed warmly enough and the sun was setting earlier and earlier. I stayed in the Common Room for the rest of the day. It was quiet because everyone that had stayed was either in their dorms or huddled in a corner talking. James and Srius howver were huddled in a corner for another reason. They were whispering quietly to each other and sketching rapidly on a piece of parchment. I decided to not investigate it and went to bed instead.

When I woke up I hadn't quite realized that it was Christmas. It took until I walked down to the Common Room and noticed that the tree had presents under it did I realize.

Surpirsingly James and Sirius were up. It was early I didn't expect anyone to be up.

"Happy Christmas Lily!" They both chorused towards me.

"Happy Christmas." I mumbled out.

"Nice pajamas Lily." James said, pointing to my blue cotton pajama pants with penguins sledding down a snowy hill.

"Why thank you. They're very comfortable." I retorted.

They seemed to have opened presents as there was wrapping paper littered all on the floor.

"These two are for you." Sirius said handing two neatly wrapped presents to me.

The first one was my from my parents. They had gotten me some books I had had on my reading list for some time. The second gift wasn't as nice however. Petunia had sent me a package that contained deoderant and a toothbrush. Isn't she a pleasant sister?

"Looks like someone's trying to tell you something Evans." James chortled.

"Haha. It's from my dreadful sister Petunia."

Sirius just nodded at me glumly whilst James looked confused.

I had gotten Sev a box of chocolates for Christmas (Who knew Hogwarts had a blackmarket type thing going on?) and wanted to go find him. I searched the castle until I found him walking alone in an empty corridor.

"Sev! Happy Christmas!"

He turned around and smiled at me.

"Happy Christmas Lily."

"Here Sev. I know it's not much but I know how much you like sweets so...here you go."

I handed him the chocolates and his face lit up.

"Thank you so much Lily. I have something for you too."

I hadn't really expected him to get me anything but when he had me close my eyes and I felt a necklace being placed on my neck I gasped. When I opened my eyes I was right. There was a plain silver chain with a single saphire hanging on it.

"Sev, it's beautiful!"

"It was my mothers. She told me she had no use of it anymore and to give it to someone who radiated more than the saphire on it."

I was speechless. "Well thank you so much. Now I feel horrible. You gave me this gorgeous necklace and all I got you was a box of chocolates.

"Don't Lily. I'm just glad you like."

"Well I have to go to the owlery and send thank you letters. I'll catch up with you later."

I walked away but I heard him slightly mumble soething about allergies and chocolate.

**A/N: Well that was an awkward chapter. Hope you liked it anyways!**


	16. On the Way

Chapter 16- On the Way

When everyone returned from Holiday Molly and Jenna had "loads" to tell me as they put it. I was walking to the Great Hall with them while they were chatting my ear off.

"...and then we went to this quaint little cafe called-"

"Jenna you don't need to talk Lily's ear off."Jackson had walked up to us.

"Jackson! I haven't seen you in forever! How was your Christmas?"

"It was great Lily. And yours?"

"Eh, so-so. I had to stay at the castle so it wasn't much fun." We had sat down at the Gryffindor table and I began piling my plate with food.

"So Lily, where did you get that beautiful necklace from?" Molly asked.

I hadn't even realized I was wearing the necklace. "Oh Severus gave it to me for Christmas."

"Wow, that's so nice. I wish I had a boyfriend to give me something like that." Jenna sighed.

"You guys he's not my boyfriend; we're just friends that's all."

"Yea, listen to Lily. They're just friends." Jackson stated with a straight look on his face while Jenna smirked.

"Did I hear old Snivellus gave Evans a necklace for Christmas?" I swear Potter appears out of nowhere, when nobody wants him. Well, I don't think anyone ever wants him.

"Bugger off Potter."

"Now Evans we mustn't swear. Wouldn't want McGonagall to take away house points."

"Just leave Potter. Now." Molly said.

"Whatever. You guys are no fun anyways." He mumbled and stalked off.

As everyone was starting to transition back into their usual routine at school, I hardly noticed the time flying by. What with essays and going to Quidditch games I had totally forgotten my birthday was coming up until I received a package two days before it at breakfast.

"Who's it from Lily?" Jackson had asked.

"My mum and dad I'm guessing."

"Don't you have a sister? Maybe it's from her." I ignored the subject and tore open the package. There was a note at the very top so I decided to read that first.

_Dear Lily, _

_Your father and I were thinking about what to get you for your 12th birthday. It had to be something special yet we couldn't find anything. We were out shopping when we noticed this in a store window and thought it would be perfect for you! Have a wonderful day! Happy (almost) Birthday!_

_Love, _

_Mum, Dad, and Petunia_

Inside the package was a special edition of _Wuthering Heights_. I had seen it on the bookshelf at home one day when I was bored and had read it. I had loved it ever since and our copy had slowly been falling apart.

"You've read that book before?" Jenna asked.

"Of course I have. Who hasn't?"

"Me. Besides that book is enormous! Isn't it all old-timey words anyway?"

"I guess. Kind of, but I don't care."

"Oh so, Lily's one for romance now is she?" Molly teased.

"Not really. I just believe it's very insightful in-"

"Okay Lily, we get it. So anyways it's almost your birthday?" Jackson questioned.

"Uhh, yeah I guess it almost is. In two days actually."

"You should have told us sooner! Now I have to rush and get you a present and-" Jenna had started hyperventilating and nearly knocked a goblet of pumpkin juice over.

"Jenna, calm down. You don't have to get me anything. I'm fine with a simple 'Happy Birthday'."

"No no Lily. I have to get you something."

"No honestly. I don't like my birthday being made a big deal of anyways. I find it a bit awkward." It was true. I never knew what to say or do when a family member sent me a gift. Did I call them and thank them or send a letter? And if they were there did I hug them or simply say thank you? I honestly had no idea.

"Okay, if you say so." But I saw a little glimmer in her eyes as she said it.

I woke up 30th of January thinking it was a normal day. My hair created a veil over my face and I noticed a bit of drool on my pillow. I lifted my head, and by the light coming in through the open curtain of the window, noticed I was alone. As I was getting dressed I realized it was my birthday. Twelve. Well I don't feel any different yet. I went to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. That's weird. I got my wand out.

"Alohomora." Why would Molly or Jenna have magically locked the door? I walked out and closed it, noticing a piece of paper taped to it.

_**aLohomora**_was all it said. I have no idea whatthe piece of paper was for, but I might as well keep it, just in case. I stuffed it in my pocket and went down to breakfast. No sign of Jenna or Molly. In fact I didn't even see Sev or Jackson. That's odd.

I ate breakfast alone and as I was getting up I noticed a boy from Hufflepuff in my Herbology class.

"Hello Lily. I hear today's your birthday."

"Yes it is, umm may I ask what exactly you're doing?" His feet were jerking back and forth in an odd motion as if he couldn't control them.

"Oh yes. Tarantallegra spell actually. I'm supposed to hand you this paper. Happy Birthday by the way." He said before handing me another piece of paper and leaving awkwardly.

**tArantallegra** was all it said. Okay so I've got two pieces of paper. They both have spells on them. **L** and **A** are capitalized. Well someone's trying to tell me something aren't they? And I'm pretty sure I know exactly who it is.

Not sure where to look for my next clue, I went back to the Common Room. Big mistake. Potter and Black were there sitting on the couch reading who knows what kind of wizard magazine with far too much interest.

"Oi Evans! Come here a minute."

With gritted teeth I walked over and said, "Yes Potter?"

"Happy Birthday." He said feigning disinterest.

"Thanks."

I turned on my heel, ready to leave but what Potter said pulled me back.

"You might want to check the library."

Wait, did Potter know something?

"What's that?"

"I just thought, you know, you might enjoy going to the library. The Restricted Section perhaps."

"Restricted Section? You know that's restricted right? Hence the name."

He stared at me thoughtfully, turned to Black, who gave him a wide-eyed 'What are you thinking?' look, and turned back.

"Evans, come to my room for a minute."

"Woah, look Potter, if this is one of your twisted-"

"Oh shut it Evans, I'm only trying to help you. A very rare occurrence which you should take advantage of while it last."

"Fine."

What I was expecting to find in Potter's room, I'm not sure. It was rather clean in some areas, others filled with crumpled up parchment that had just missed the wastebasket that had no doubt been serving as a hoop.

"Evans what I'm about to show you MUST be kept a secret and not be told to another living soul. I was merely told to get you to the Restricted Section, by my own ways. You can't tell your friends-especially Snivellus-about this."

"Stop calling him that!"

Evans, do you understand me?"

"Fine, I won't tell anyone else, not even _Severus_."

He scrambled over to what I'm assuming is his bed and grabbed out a rather large box from underneath it.

It was intricately carved with faces, all of which bore a resemblance to James. Baby James, Toddler James, all of what looked like him growing up over the years.

"It's my memory box. Everything that's important to me goes into here- all of my memories. I'm only keeping it in here for now, until I can trust the guys not to randomly take it to use."

"What exactly is it?"

He lifted the top of the wooden box off.

"Is that a-?"

"Yep. My very own invisibility cloak. Well it was my dad's but he passed it down to me. It's been in my family for who knows how long."

"And you use it to do what exactly?"

"Well, whenever I feel…the need to just be alone with my thoughts, I can just throw this on and go be by myself."

"Oh, well I guess it serves a good purpose."

"Yep, so anyways, let's go!"

"What do you mean 'let's go'?

"Well I'm supposed to take you to the restricted section and this is the only way I could think of to get there without getting caught."

Well what could it hurt? I guess I'd just have to trust Potter and his cloak.

When we had arrived at the library it was full of students milling around, brushing up on spells they had to write reports about.

"Potter!" I whispered.

"Shhh! Evans, what would you think if you were in the library and heard a voice coming out of thin air? We must be quiet."

"But how are we going to get in the Restricted Section without all of these people noticing?"

"According to the Rumor Mill, Professor Kettleburn and Professor Sinistra go into the Restricted Section to exchange…lesson plans every day around this time."

"So?"

"That provides us with enough time to sneak in!"

"But Potter, isn't the Restricted Section merely roped off? We could simply step over it."

"Oh, right. Well let's go then."

That boy's intelligence level amazes me.

We stepped over the rope, being careful as to not move it or show any limbs that any sane person would not see floating in mid-air.

"Now where to Potter?"

"That you must find out yourself."

After giving him an exasperated look he said, "Fine. Just look around for some books. You'll find your clues there."

"But how will I know which books?"

"Lord Evans, you ask too many questions. How about we just play the hot and cold game?"

"Fine."

I started shuffling along, making sure Potter wasn't uncovered.

"You're getting warmer," he mumbled.

Looking around I noticed a book less tucked in than the others around it. Grabbing it out and looking at the cover, I realized exactly WHY these books were restricted.

"What now Potter?"

"Just look inside Evans."

I leafed through it until on the 26th page I saw a small piece of parchment with the spell _**ducKlifors.**_

"Alright Potter, where to next?" I asked. Seeing as the letters already acquired were l, a, and k, I could easily guess where this riddle would take me, and even though the less time I spent in the company of Potter the saner I would be, I might as well play along.

"Shh!"

"Potter what on Earth are you-"Though before I could finish he had clamped his hand over my mouth.

And I noticed the reason why only a second later. Professor Kettleburn had just walked in. Maybe the rumor wasn't so much a rumor after all. Ugh I shudder to even think about that.

We were out of there sooner than you could say "Hufflepuff".

We didn't stop until we had reached an empty corridor and were bent over and wheezing.

"So-gasp-I'm guessing I have to-breath-go to the lake?"

"Correct you are Evans, but you have not found your last clue."

"And where exactly might I be able to find that clue?"

"Not sure exactly...my task was to simply help you find K. Oh well let's just go down to the lake."


End file.
